


Artificial Sunlight

by bakunawwa, Vredia



Series: The Deities [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Androids, Character Death, Child Neglect, Clones, Dance Metaphors, Death, Drama, Drinking, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just Keep Reading Don't Worry, Kissing, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Major Big Dad Energy from Cassius Ampora tbh, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Nosy Sollux Captor, Orphan Eridan Ampora, Orphaner Dadscar, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Scanning, Sibling Equinep uwu, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Transhumanism, Underage Drinking, cloning, duplication, dystopian au, lots of world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakunawwa/pseuds/bakunawwa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vredia/pseuds/Vredia
Summary: Strange how so many outsiders seem to attract the secretive, gloomy province of Helios; the province of ironically, no sunlight. Three families have a history with Helios. Three families are left broken. Three families are apart from one another. How does an outsider pull all three together in a corrupt city and will it cost him his life?





	1. Sollux — How It Began

**Author's Note:**

> Yeets myself into a new fic. Hey yall me n @aquarianseer teamed up AGAIN to reboot a fic we once had. And now we're back and better than ever, two years later uwu
> 
> Artificial Sunlight is back and even more fleshed out than ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux finally arrives at Helios.

The outskirts of Helios are dark as shit. It’s bleak and boring and Sollux isn’t quite sure why he has to visit the province. Yeah, he was very much a prodigy, but his professor wasn’t solely the reason that he was considered to be “teacher’s pet” for lack of a better term. He excelled at what he did and was fully aware that he just had to play along and ride tailcoats for a solid job afterwards. Helios, Sollux had never even heard of the place; he probably should have considering how heavily guarded the check point and security bay was on the track in. Why did his professor choose here of all places? It seemed to be a dump with how damp everything just looked about the place from the scarce amount of photos and documentations made of Helios.

Though, researching on the area now wasn’t going to be too hard. Sollux just had to think on it, and it just came to him. He’d been connected to a international network through his nerve-optical chip. It only made him more of a prodigy. More special. Which had its downsides occasionally. Like having to come to Helios, which apparently has such a high fee for visitor entrances and a high fee for visitor exits. Which Sollux thinks is absolute bullshit. Citizens have an even higher fee. So rarely anyone from Helios gets to leave, and when they do, apparently they’re denied reentry. Helios was a pretty strange place. But it was a chance to travel and experience something new, which Aradia would’ve liked. And at least he wasn’t the one to pay for those visitor fees. Thank god for that.

They do have an artificial sun, though. Ironic. The state named after the Greek sun god had no sun. Just one artificially made to simulate the same warmth, the same light, but it couldn’t give the same vitamins the real, physical sun provided. The authority would have to give its citizens something to make up for that. People call it _Artificial Sunlight_. 

A look around the train he rides in is a little boring. The place bare. Not many people are there to actually visit, which Sollux thinks is a bit appropriate. Nothing seems so interesting about the place other than their sun. Or a lack thereof. Even then, the sun wasn’t exactly a tourist attraction. Neither was it a scientist attraction. It was just a device people used to get by. A quite large and impactful device, but not really one that any other person needs. 

He does a quick scan of the other passengers. There’s a quiet young lady drawing off in the corner. She’s another visitor. She seems a bit out of place here, why would she be visiting? Her bright clothes stood out against the steel and fluorescent lit train car, even more so against the drab and dark exterior of the buildings they were passing. The train was slowing to an eventual stop as a voice came over the intercom, announcing the station’s name. _East Inner Wall Station_ , was apparently the name. 

The woman got up from her seat and walked out the doors. She was quickly stopped by heavily armed guards and a man in a formal uniform behind them. The woman seemed obviously startled but didn’t have much time to react as a command was shouted for her to be gunned down. In an instant her body was riddled with bullet holes and she collapsed to the ground, blood already beginning to pool against the white tile floor. The formally dressed man walked over to her body and put on a pair of latex gloves, examining the girl. He stood up and muttered something to the what appeared to be leader of the squadron. The squad leader barked an order and the woman’s body was quickly disposed of down a black chute with a red and yellow cross over it.

Slightly traumatizing. Sollux tried to figure out exactly where the chute lead to, trying to tap into the province’s network before feeling fuzzy red static in his head. He’d been blocked. It made him realize exactly how restricted he was on information. Everywhere he looked, there were walls that kept him from reaching what he wanted. He felt awkward. On edge. There was no reason he’d have that happen to him. Right? He just needed to read up on exactly what Helios was like. There was a lot to go through.

Sollux didn’t think he’d be distracted. But a pair of ballet shoes and lean legs walked past him, and sat down just a seat away. Sollux was pleasantly surprised by his distraction. A scan on this person wouldn’t hurt. It took a moment, but it didn’t take so long for his information to pop up in front of him. 

This was Eridan. He didn’t have a last name, which was a little confusing, but Sollux didn’t question it as he was told that Eridan was a dancer. Specifically a ballet dancer, with those shoes he wore. They were around the same age, and was actually a little on the short side. Sollux could see a front view of him, his photo coming up. He was very pretty, and he wasn’t afraid to admit that. It was the truth. His pretty, dark, curly hair that draped over and framed his pretty pale face and made his blue eyes pop out. Sollux was smitten. He was saving the information on this Eridan almost immediately. Maybe he’d even get to see one of his shows. After he had gone to visit his professor, of course.

Though now that he thought about it, Sollux is sure that he won’t be able to keep his thoughts aligned. That dancer and his legs were quite the distraction.

Checking through the maps that he was able to look at, he should be arriving at the Academy of Helios within the next ten minutes. He’d be there in time to meet up with his professor before he began his speech, and the rest of the boring old people after him. Not that he knows they’re boring. But Helios itself is pretty boring so he assumes that whatever they’re talking about in this city will be just as unengaging and depressing as the city itself.

He’ll probably stay after. Maybe. Who knows. There isn’t much to do in this city anyway, but there was a big dilemma of two great evils. Listen to a bunch of boring people talk about boring things or explore the dark city where people are murdered just like that. There’s a small part of him that reminds him that he could always try to find where that pretty boy went. Maybe visit the arts school. See how he is there. 

Okay so maybe this city wasn’t too bad.

He decided to turn to Eridan and speak.

Upon doing so, he realized he had nothing to say. He couldn’t just scrounge up an excuse that he mistook him for someone else, he’s never been here before. Sollux had a small moment of panic, he couldn’t just act like he was friends with Eridan either.

He opted for looking back at nothing, why the fuck was he nervous? He’s talked to thousands of people over the course of his schooling, what was different with Eridan?

The difference was obvious, that little part of him went. He was pretty and he was sitting there _right beside him!_ He didn’t want to seem at all creepy or strange or anything negative to him. “Hello” seemed too formal, “hi” was too short and too casual. 

“Hey,” he decided on saying. “So you’re a dancer?” Of course he is, it’s kind of obvious with what he wears. As soon as Sollux opened his mouth, he instantly regretted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sollux: professor why are you making me come here this place sucks  
> eridan: *exists*  
> sollux: professor this place is amazing
> 
> Art done by wwaterdragon. See more [here uwu](https://www.deviantart.com/rebubbld).  
> AU created by aquarianseer. Talk [here](http://aquarianseer.tumblr.com/).  
> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).


	2. Eridan — How It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan comes home and meets a stranger along the way.

Eridan settled in a seat, his bag right beside him with his arm draped over it protectively. He was getting home, having to pass through the high class area. It was the usual for him, the rich never rode the trains. They had other means of transportation or everything was within walking distance. He was sort of out of it as he boarded the train, mainly focused on how sore his feet were from practice that he didn’t even notice that he sat next to someone else. 

It took him a moment to notice that there was someone staring at him. Which wasn’t normal. Neither was it appreciated. It was just very suspicious. He felt the eyes on him, and glancing around the car to see that there were probably only four people here. The other three sat all around the place, keeping a distance from one another. So looking to the feet so close to Eridan’s, and following up their body, he sees a young man. Probably around his age. He’s the one staring. Eridan stares back because he’s been caught by the green eyes. It’s a rare color around Helios. Everything is normally very dark and drab. 

There’s an awkward air around the two of them. Eridan noticed just how close they were to each other with only one seat to separate them. But he really can’t look away. Neither can the other person. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the other man had two different colors in his eyes. One was a beautiful leaf green, and the other was a teal-blue. He was pretty attractive. With that, Eridan couldn’t stop looking him over. He noticed he was tanned and it was obvious he wasn’t from here. The dirty blond hair also gave it away, most people that were born in Helios have variations of black or brown hair. 

The blond coughed and it brought Eridan back to himself. He was a little too distracted with his face. Eridan blinked as he felt his face heat up. Hopefully he wasn’t being too weird.

“Hey,” the stranger smiled. Eridan felt like he could melt. “So you’re a dancer?”

Eridan bristled, pulling his bag a little closer to him. “Yes,” he nodded. 

“Your uh, your shoes,” he explained, noticing how Eridan had gotten a little more defensive. It made Eridan relax slightly.

Eridan coughed. “Right.” He mumbled before regaining his composure for a short amount of time. “You look pretty far off from home, what brings you to Helios?” He asked, honestly curious about the stranger’s reasoning for being here. Not many people come here for a good time. Helios was far from a tourist attraction.

The stranger shrugged. “I just wanted to visit my professor here. He offered to let me hang out here for a while.” After a small pause, he leaned in a little closer. “I’m Sollux, by the way.” Eridan silently realized that this Sollux had a lisp. 

Eridan thought it was a little weird, how trusting Sollux was with his name. Eridan debated telling him his name, it would only be fair. If he didn’t it’d probably make the situation a bit more awkward. He nodded idly, frowning in thought before opening his mouth to reply: “My name is Eridan.”

“Oh,” Sollux grinned. “I already knew that.” 

“How?” Eridan panicked, glancing at the doors. Maybe he should just run once they’ve stopped.

“Nerve-optical chip,” he quickly explains, fingers pointing to his right temple. And there was the little device, stuck on his head and connecting to his brain, as well as the contacts in his eyes. 

He relaxed one more. Fucking technology, making things more public than he’d like them to be. Though to be fair, if he had his own, he would’ve done the same. “Right,” Eridan sighed.

“Sorry,” Sollux muttered. “For prying. It’s a habit now.”

The dancer shrugged. “It’s… alright.” He didn’t really know what else to say to that.

Luckily, the both of them were saved by Eridan’s stop. The intercom had announced that they were at the West Court Rim, and Eridan was quickly grabbing his things. He had to get going. Before Sollux could say anything else, he was leaving, quickly hopping out of the train and walking home.

It still felt weird to call it home. He was just staying with the Vantas family, since Julius offered and it’s been that way for a while now. He thought that he’d actually view the place as a home, but maybe because he’s already an adult, he feels as if he should be moving out. Moving on. To someplace better for him, where he could actually be independent.

Although things would be much more difficult on him if he were to live alone. Because then he’d have to figure out exactly how he’d have to pay for housing and everything else that came with it. Furnishing, water, electricity, heating. So living with the Vantas family is the best option for Eridan. The whole somewhat dysfunctional family is comforting to him considering the fact that he pretty much grew up around the Vantases. They were supportive of everything he did, even if it seemed a little hopeless. Like being a dancer. Julius never liked hearing his “realism” about the performing arts. He was always there to snap those thoughts out of Eridan’s head before they had him giving up on something he had worked so hard towards. Sometimes Julius would make comparisons to making his change happen, and making it legal, but they were entirely two different situations. And while he was in high school, no one but a few alright friends and respectful teachers actually called him by his new name.

Being an orphan is hard. It’s hard and nobody understands.

Especially when he was orphaned at seven years old. Able to remember exactly what happened at a traumatizing event that had changed him forever. It was searing hot _pain_ that he had never felt before. But the physical pain didn’t hurt him the most. It was the feeling of abandonment. The feeling of being unloved. 

Eridan’s mother did not want him. So she was branding him. So he could be sold.

It was burned into his skin at his arm. It wasn’t a small thing. It wrapped and looped and laced around his left arm. The brand was a permanent reminder of who he was to her. Merchandise; An object. 

Eridan never knew why she didn’t want him. Maybe his father was horrible. Maybe his father was cruel. Maybe Eridan was a reminder of it. Maybe she was desperate. Maybe she had no other choice. Honestly, Eridan never stopped thinking about it. He was never given his closure. Never able to move on. 

Or at least move on enough that he didn’t need to keep thinking about it. It’s been baby steps for him. Like changing his name. Hiding the brand. But he’s never been able to accept that he was orphaned and that sometimes that was it. He didn’t need to know who he could’ve been if he were raised by another parent. He had Julius and his teachers and that was okay.

Thank everyone at Helios Arts for helping him. Especially Cronus. He’d never think that he’d even be friends with Cronus Ampora. Or even have Cronus Ampora as a mentor. He probably would’ve been kicked out by now if Cronus hadn’t been helping him out. Not that Eridan wasn’t good at what he did, it’s just that there are people far better than him. That’s how arts schools are, sometimes. Competitive and difficult. Sure, there were people who did support him, but most of the time, he was seen as just the poor boy with a dream.

Cronus at least didn’t think of him that way, he was always encouraging and Eridan thought of him almost as an older brother type figure. Sure he was hard on him with practice, saying how he needs to not follow him exactly and work on his own type of style. Eridan still had yet to figure out what he meant, so he’s been trying to practice in his own from time to time. He vaguely recalled overhearing that Cronus was a former figure skater before becoming a dance instructor, something about the two subjects being practically the same thing just that dance lacks the continuous momentum that skating has.

Eridan walked down a street lined with condominiums on either side. He didn’t understand why there were even roads throughout Helios, only the rich had cars that they never even used. The sun started to dim, signaling that it was eight PM. He quickened his pace a bit, wanting to hurry back before his only source of light ran out.

It didn’t take too long for Eridan to get back home. They weren’t too far, and while his legs protested the movement, having to walk in the dark wasn’t so ideal. Once he was indoors, he relaxed, settling at the dinner table. Eridan found it nicer to eat first with everyone else and then shower, so that he could be there with everyone and share a meal.

Someone peeked out of the kitchen, yelling, “Welcome home.” Eridan tensed slightly at the volume, quickly recognizing the voice as Julius. He gave a soft sigh and wondered where Kankri had gone along with Karkat, they’re normally waiting at the table by now. 

Today must be very much out of the norm. Firstly he meets a visitor, and then his two “brothers” are somewhere busy in their rooms? Kankri comes walking down the hall, all dressed up. Karkat follows behind him, asking him all sorts of questions while Kankri doesn’t answer. 

“Where are you going?” Eridan asked, tilting his head at him. Kankri stood at the mirror by the door, looking himself over one last time. Karkat hovered over him, glaring at his older brother for ignoring every one of his questions. This was important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eridan, coming home: hey  
> kankri, leaving home: haha bye
> 
> Art done by wwaterdragon. See more [here uwu](https://www.deviantart.com/rebubbld).  
> AU created by aquarianseer. Talk [here](http://aquarianseer.tumblr.com/).  
> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).


	3. Kankri — How It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri tells his family a secret and the secret is there to meet them with kind smiles and warm hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kankri your gay is showing

“Out,” Kankri answered simply. 

“Out?” Repeated all three other people.

Karkat began mumbling about how yes, that was obvious, and that he wanted to know exactly where he was going. Kankri paid no attention to it. “Yes, I’m going out for dinner tonight. I’m sorry to not have said so earlier, but the plans were just arranged now.”

“So you’re going with someone?” Julius asked, coming out of the kitchen with their dinner being placed down on the table.

Kankri nodded, and a small chime from his phone alerted him. He checked the message, smiling to himself as he read it. Eridan squinted at him. “He’s going out with someone. Y’know. Like a date.”

“Dude that was pretty obvious, he’s dressed up and shit.” Karkat scoffed.

Julius took a moment to mutter “Language!” at Karkat, flicking at him before turning to Kankri. “So this is a date?” Kankri nodded. “Who are they? And where are you going? How long will you be gone for?”

This was partially the reason why Kankri wanted to keep it hidden for a little while longer. Until he found out a way to come out with the fact that he was dating Cronus Ampora, son of the Dualscar, who happened to be insanely rich and very much famous because of it. Though without the name Ampora, he was sure Cronus would still be famous due to his performances. His many, many performances. On the ice. And on the stage. Especially in those costumes he had to wear. 

Having to make his father worry about him wasn’t what he wanted. Karkat had gone to the window, noticing there had been some very bright headlights coming from a car. Which was rare here. “Your date’s here!” Karkat yelled. He was probably getting ready to embarrass his brother.

Eridan stood up, curious about who it could be. Julius was just about ready to lock the doors, but Eridan got there faster. He poked his head out to just get a closer look, noticing that this was Cronus’ car. Cronus Ampora’s car. His mentor’s car. “Cronus?” Eridan yelled, confused. “What’re you doing here?”

“Eridan?” Cronus sounded terribly confused. Maybe he had gotten the wrong address?

Meanwhile, Julius was fretting over his son and what had been happening on the news. The kidnappings of random peoples for sacrifices were worrying. Seeing as this person had a car, it meant they were rich. It meant that his sons could possibly be in danger. Kankri tried to calm him down.

“Dad, please don’t worry.” This was going to be difficult. “Cronus wouldn’t do anything like that.”

Julius blinked. “Cronus?” He echoed. “As in Cronus Ampora?”

Kankri wanted to smack himself. “Uh,” he coughed, nodding. “Yeah.”

Eridan turned back to the two of them, opening the door a little wider. He went to Julius’ side, speaking softly. “Cronus has been my mentor for about a year now. He wouldn’t. Anyway, he’s waiting. You should let him go.” 

“Let him go?” Julius laughed softly, like that was a ridiculous idea. “Are you sure?”

Eridan nodded. Kankri stared at his father pleadingly.

“Please? I trust him.” Kankri was on his way to the door anyway. 

Julius sighed. “Just… try to be home by 11.” 

Instantly, Kankri was giddy, smiling as he pretty much ran out the door, only to be met by Cronus who stood there, smiling back. Kankri pulled him down for an excited kiss, barely able to contain his happiness. Cronus was wide-eyed as he was pulled in, but his hands settled at Kankri’s waist, eagerly kissing back. It only lasted a moment, before the two of them realized they had just kissed in front of Kankri’s family.

They both smiled, flustered, pulling back from one another, but to make up for the lack of contact, they held hands. “We’ll be back by 11,” Kankri smiled, before they were walking off to Cronus’ car.

“I have never seen him that happy nor that gross at the same time,” Karkat said, walking back to the dinner table. “Disgusting.”

“That’s just dating for you, Kar,” Eridan smiled. 

Cronus and Kankri really didn’t have any plans. They just wanted to spend time with each other. Cronus glanced at Kankri. “So, where we goin’ tonight?”

“I was thinking you could choose for this date,” Kankri shrugged.

“Shit, well, if you’re lettin’ me choose...” Cronus grinned. “How about a romantic date at some really pretty fancy place?”

“With a garden?” Kankri asked, eyes wide at the idea of being able to be around plants. Plants! Some actual green in this world.

“Yeah, with a garden. I can get you roses n’ stuff too.” Cronus mused.

“You don’t have to, Cronus,” Kankri replied.

“I want to.” This was a normal conversation between the two of them. Kankri glanced at Cronus, who smiled at him. He felt his cheeks heat up at all the gifts he manages to get from his boyfriend. It’s still weird to him to think of Cronus as his boyfriend. Cronus is his boyfriend. It’s just so unbelievably amazing. 

Kankri loved practically everything about Cronus and how headstrong he was about certain things, mostly his attempts to break his addiction to cigarettes on Kankri’s request. Kankri leaned in to kiss at his cheek, a hand holding his face. And then keeping his hand there even after he’s sat back normally. He just wanted to feel the scruffiness of Cronus’ face. He’s just so scruffy. And Cronus found it silly and endearing, so he let him.

Kankri pouted for a moment, “You shaved a bit, didn’t you?” He asked.

There was a small moment of panic for Cronus. He cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove. “No…” he trailed off, trying to keep his cool. For an actor, he was a bad liar. Kankri looked at him, a brow raised. It didn’t take long for Cronus to crack. “Yes,” he sighed.

Kankri pouted again, “Why?” He whined a bit. 

Cronus gave a soft huff in return, “I had a forest on my face and it needed to be at least trimmed.” He remarked.

Kankri hummed as he looked at him. “More like you decided to cut down the entire forest. This,” he emphasized it by rubbing at Cronus’ chin, causing him to laugh. “Is not a trim.”

“I could be a lumberjack then,” Cronus spoke up, “But not the kind of lumberjack that you apparently want me to be.” He joked.

Kankri snorted, bringing his hand up to facepalm. The joke was bad. “Terrible. Awful. Stop. Why do you open your mouth?” Kankri hated that he was smiling at the joke.

“You know you love me,” Cronus grinned, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Butterflies started fluttering in his stomach. 

Kankri always felt giddy whenever Cronus gave him attention, he knew exactly how to play him and make him flustered.

Cronus whispered a soft but sweet “I love you.” and Kankri practically melted in his seat.

They were quiet for the rest of the ride, just enjoying each other’s company. It didn’t take long for them to get to the restaurant. Kankri didn’t take the time to remember its name, it wasn’t like he’d be here often. Cronus liked to take him anywhere and everywhere. Once they were parked, Cronus had gotten out of the car and opened the door for him. Kankri rolled his eyes at the gesture, he could open the door for himself, but his boyfriend was sweet like that. He kissed his cheek as a silent thank you, then linking arms with him so that they could enter and eat. Kankri was excited to actually be at a garden.

The restaurant was obviously high end, the exterior was plastered with marble and gold trim, one of the brighter buildings out of Helios. In fact, everything around him appeared to be that way, Centre Pointe was more appealing and actually clean, unlike the surrounding areas. Cronus guided him along through the doors, red drapes and carpets seemed to be the minor focal points of the room. Kankri was too distracted to bother listening to what Cronus was saying to the host. He nudged Kankri to grab his attention as he made his way to an elevator, the host remaining at his post.

Kankri was practically buzzing with excitement. He was going to be spending time at the garden rooftop with real, actual plants. Real greenery! He’s only ever read about plants, only ever seen photos of them, this would be his first time around real, growing plants, rather than flowers trimmed and cut just for him. While the flowers were lovely, he found that trees, shrubs and bushes were better. 

When the doors slid open, Kankri was in awe. He knew they weren’t that high. None of the towers of Helios could reach beyond the gloomy grey above them. The top was probably encased in some sort of screen that made the place seem like they were in the world outside of Helios. Cronus walked ahead of him, and he realized he hadn’t even stepped off the elevator yet. He followed behind his boyfriend, unable to stop smiling. His cheeks would probably be sore soon.

They sat down at a table in the corner, where there were shrubs acting as a sort of border. The shrubs were lined with various flowers, the corner that they sat at had a large number of snapdragons and lilies. Kankri was in awe about the amount of green in the room and other colors dotting the shrubs or undergrowth below them. He particularly liked the trees in the center of the garden with how they twisted around each other. Cronus was fawning over how amazed he was from the other side of the table, his chin resting on the backs of his palms as he smiled.

“You’re beautiful. Y’know that right?” Cronus chimed out, continuing to admire Kankri.

Something about how sincere and meaningful Cronus’ voice sounded pulled at Kankri’s heartstrings in just the right way, causing him to fluster somewhat. He should have gotten used to this by now, Cronus seemed to love telling him this. Not that he was complaining about it.

Kankri took a small inhale, “You could honestly find someone better than me.” He remarked, not meaning to sound so cold about it.

Cronus seemed to be taken aback by the statement but quickly brushed it off, “Well, ‘fraid I can’t find someone better than the perfect someone right in front of me.” He hummed playfully.

Kankri laughed softly, he adored how childishly cheesy Cronus could be. He could be serious when he wanted to, but Kankri loved him either way.

A waiter had brought over a tray of wine, guess Cronus must have put in an order while he was busy admiring the flora.

Kankri watched as Cronus uncorked the bottle and poured the wine into the two glasses, he only filled them a little under halfway, which Kankri thought was strange.

“Ah— Right— You normally don’t drink whenever we go out.” Cronus said, almost sounding as if he was apologizing.

“It’s quite alright, Cronus.” Kankri spoke as he grabbed a glass, “I’m open to trying new things.”

Cronus watched him carefully as he took a sip, his face instantly turning into one of disgust. Kankri set the glass down and gave a soft sigh, shivering. “It’s bitter…” He spoke.

Cronus chuckled, “It takes some gettin’ used to.” he hummed.

Kankri sighed, “So you regularly drink… this?” He asked.

“Not every waking moment of my life or dinner I have.” Cronus started; “Merlot is sort of a special kind of thing.”

Kankri struggled to understand, “Merlot…?” He asked.

Cronus nodded and smiled, “The type of wine. I can order a bottle you’ll probably like.” He purred softly.

“Oh, no, I don’t need any,” Kankri laughed softly, nervously. He didn’t need any more gifts. A date at this restaurant was honestly enough.

Cronus whined softly, “But I like gettin’ you stuff.” Shortly after he was interrupted by the waiter coming over with a large bouquet of roses wrapped in white cloth with a red bow around the bunch.

Kankri’s eyes widened at the sight of the roses. Roses! Cronus had bought him roses. Real, living flowers that smelled pleasant and looked beautiful. He was swooning. His boyfriend was, perhaps, the most amazing person in the world. 

“They’re Everlast Roses.” Cronus chimed, ”They were specially bred to last months on end, unlike regular roses. They live even longer if you take care of ’em properly.”

Kankri felt like he could throw himself onto Cronus and shower him with kisses. Of course, he didn’t, because they were in public and at a restaurant, but he was sure he would do so once they were finally somewhere private. Kankri also felt like he could actually cry out of happiness. He was just so happy to have Cronus as his boyfriend. “Cronus,” Kankri breathed, smiling. “You didn’t have to…” He reached for the bouquet, marveling at the beauty of the flowers. “But these are beautiful.”

“I still think you’re the most beautiful thing here,” Cronus said, smiling at his boyfriend as his chin rested on his palm. 

Kankri pouted for a moment while quickly starting to fluster. “Thank you.” He said quickly.

“Oh and one more thing.” Cronus grinned, glancing at the waiter as he set two wrapped bottles on the table. “Just a type of wine that I figured you'd like and maybe share some with your family.” He said, smiling.

Kankri had almost screamed at Cronus. Just because he really, really didn’t have to get him all this. He really didn’t. The flowers were more than enough and they would’ve been a pleasant gift to place on the dinner table. Having some wine was way more than he could ever pay back. Not that Cronus has ever asked to be paid back in anything like money or objects. Cronus has told him that his love was enough. 

“Do you actually want anything to eat or have I spoiled you enough for one night?” Cronus teased playfully.

Kankri hesitated, he was hungry but he didn’t want to seem like he was being greedy. Cronus never told him how much the meals and gifts cost him. He thought over the situation and was about to answer only to look up to see Cronus inputting an order on a small screen.

Kankri glanced towards the bottom of the screen, trying to make out the three digits.

The total was eight hundred dollars.

Kankri instantly felt an unwelcome wave of pressure over him. He knew Cronus was rich and this probably didn't make a dent in his wallet. This dinner cost more than six months of work for him. He began trying to think of the price tags on all the other gifts Cronus had given him.

Kankri had drowned out everything around him as his thoughts began spiraling. He hated this sinking feeling that had taken over his mind and body, Cronus was just showing that he loved him right? Right? This wasn’t some sick, twisted manipulation scheme, was it?

Kankri was quickly snapped out of his fever dream by the sudden warmth to his side and the weight of an arm around his waist. He heard a soft “Are you okay?” as he looked over to see Cronus had moved to his side.

Cronus had a visibly worried look on his face, “You’re crying…” He whispered, gently rubbing his thumb over Kankri’s hip. Kankri quickly regained his composure, sitting up straight and wiping his eyes. Cronus loved him and it was as simple as that. 

“I’m fine, just got a little caught up in myself.” Kankri said calmly.

Cronus had a small smile on his face before standing up and holding his hand out to Kankri. “You ready to go?” He asked.

Kankri gave a curt nod before grabbing Cronus’ hand and standing up as a nearby waiter gathered the roses and bottles while Cronus escorted Kankri out of the garden.

It was a sight he’d totally never forget. A moment he’d never forget. Even if it were just some simulation of what the outside world was like, it was the closest thing Kankri had. And to share it with Cronus? He’d probably name this the best day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kankri: im gay and heres my rich boyfriend  
> julius: omg me too be safe the rich are freaky  
> cronus: *smiles*  
> julius: nevermind i trust him with my life
> 
> Art done by wwaterdragon. See more [here uwu](https://www.deviantart.com/rebubbld).  
> AU created by aquarianseer. Talk [here](http://aquarianseer.tumblr.com/).  
> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).


	4. Sollux — Right After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux experiences Centre Pointe and meets his new teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeets 3000+ words at u  
> adds androids into the universe
> 
>  _ **WARNING**_ there's some um. groping in this chapter? so be warned. it's kind of how Helios works tbh. Helios is full of gross, disgusting people who are perpetually greedy and horny

The train rode along a slightly more rough part of track before passing through a tunnel. The car was immediately illuminated by the fluorescent lights above. Sollux had come to the realization that he was the last one on the train, he should’ve expected it honestly. According to the records he managed to get a hold of the rich don’t even have a reason to even get on the train. Government apparently have their own form of transportation too. He kept sifting through the cracks in the network he managed to breech, trying to find any sort of information he could to at least somewhat solidify his understanding of Helios.

He gave up on searching and decided to invest a bit more time into learning some more about Eridan. It was interesting that Eridan didn’t have a last name, despite having a mother with a surname. But he does have an unknown father. Considering how secretive the entire network was, he almost wasn’t surprised if the father didn’t want himself to be identified. But Sollux liked blocked information. It meant a challenge.

Though perhaps snooping in on someone else’s information and familial ties was probably a big breach of privacy. Probably. In other cities, where the international network was available, information like that was free to anyone and everyone. Maybe not in Helios, but Helios was in its own little bubble anyway. So instead of finding out who this hidden man was, Sollux instead decided to look deeper into _Catriona Adelstein_. Whoever that was.

She was once married to **[BLOCKED]**. Again, this person didn’t want to be known. It was suspicious. It was intriguing. Sollux was almost dying to know. Everyone on Helios was probably quite similar and he was curious to know why people would hide themselves from others in the first place. Well— he knew the reasons why, yes. There were many, many reasons why. But it was just interesting to see how far people would go to keep themselves closed off from others and from prying eyes. 

Catriona didn’t really give him much. Just the basic information everyone had. Name, citizenship, date of birth, age, family. Criminal record. It was strange to see that be considered “important” enough about a person to put the information on their profile. Perhaps not so strange, when he thinks back on the traumatizing welcoming event he had, where the woman had been so quickly gunned down. Sollux keeps going back to one thought: Helios is pretty fucking weird.

But the more he searches in on Miss Catriona. Her family crest shows up. More people in her family. Parents, siblings, uncles, aunts, grandparents, children. Anyone. Her tie to Eridan has been cut, however. It’s greyed out. When Sollux looks into it, it seems that she had orphaned Eridan. Catriona’s father seems to be the owner of all sorts of casinos in Helios. Her brother is an entrepreneur. Sollux is not too surprised. The Adelstein family is very money oriented. 

He eventually got bored of all the money and the big names. It really didn’t matter to him. Though perhaps he’d be seeing many more people like these while he’s staying at Centre Pointe. Perhaps he’d have to stop scanning people while he’s there. He’d get tired of seeing what these people were and what they did and how much money they had. It was dumb, in his opinion.

He sighed and pulled back from all the information. The blue display windows disappeared from his vision, and he noticed that the woman who was killed at the station had left her bag right there. The small, irrational part of him tells him there could be a bomb in the bag. Which honestly he believes. There could be a bomb in the bag. After all, this was Helios. Where people were secretive and the security was high enough that people were killed so casually that their bodies were sent through chutes and tubes that led to who knows the fuck where. So he scrambles up and quickly sits beside the bag to search through it. 

There’s nothing. Not much, really. Water, some food. Things for a quick travel but then there was a tightly bound folder with a bright red classified stamp on it at the bottom of the bag. Sollux hesitated before taking the folder and shoving it in his backpack, quickly making his way back to his original seat.

He was worried but at the same time curious about the folder, could this have been what the girl was killed for? It seemed far from a mistake for why she was gunned down. He decided to hold off from reading the files until he got to wherever he was staying.

A small part of his brain was silently praying that the files weren’t anything explicitly terrible and lead him to the same fate as that girl.

The train shot out of the tunnel into a bright and pristine city, completely different from the Helios he had just been in. Dark, glass skyscrapers with neon lights running up and down them, one of the buildings had a woman displayed on it, she was animated and dancing, a product was shown shortly after but Sollux didn’t catch it. Advertisements in bold colors for fashion trends and hot drama topics were all over the place.

The train passed even more buildings with animated ads, one of them apparently advertising a club that was specifically for sex. Helios was certainly odd and the rich didn’t seem to have any boundaries. Signs for drugs, liquor, and more illegal mediums were plastered about billboards and buildings.

The train eventually passed through another tunnel before coming to a stop at a station. From what Sollux could see, it was gaudy and tacky. The walls were a fake gold paint and the floors were marble. He got up, luggage gathered, as the doors opened and made his way off the train, quickly pulling up his display to guide him to the address his professor had given him.

344 Pinnacle Point; Suite #8.

Sollux gave a soft sigh and didn’t pay attention to the people around him, they were all giving him surprised and shocked looks. It was like they’ve never seen an outsider before. He felt hands brush against his arms and he bristled, apparently personal space wasn’t a thing to the rich either. Again, Helios was fucking weird. He walked faster so that he didn’t have to be unnecessarily touched by all these random people who wanted to check out an outsider. 

Of course nothing good happens to Sollux. Ever. That’s an exaggeration but he’s allowed to say that when someone walks right in front of him, just a little larger, just a lot stronger. He keeps him in place. Keeps him from falling over. 

“Hey stranger,” the man purrs. “You’re real pretty for an outsider. Where you from?” Sollux really wished he never even left Odin. At least no one would casually man handle him like this. He doesn’t have time to reply, because suddenly the stranger is getting very, very handsy with him. Sollux yells as they grope right in between his legs, feeling thoroughly scandalized.

“What the fuck?!” He yells, pulling away from the stranger. They easily let go of him and Sollux feels very, very vulnerable. Not many people really turn to look at him, but there are the few that stop to watch. God, Helios is so fucking _weird_.

In his frazzled state, Sollux could smell his psionics before he saw them. The ozone smell he brought off was stronger now, meaning he had been set off. Much like a match. But much more electric rather than firey. He could feel the lightning within him, burning a pit in his stomach. Some of it travelled out and through his arms, down to his fingertips. Noticing the slight glow of himself, he coughed, rubbing at his arms to soothe himself down. 

The stranger raised a brow at him, grinning. There was an amused look to them. 

Sollux only felt even more exposed. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, turning to walk away.

The man called out as Sollux was walking away, “See you around, pretty boy. Won’t be that hard to find you.” They chimed as Sollux quickly made his way out of the station.

Fuck. Helians were creepy. Sollux huffed, just quickly making his way to the hotel he stayed at. It’s a good thing he had his chip. The fastest way there was highlighted in front of him in bright yellow. And he followed the path with quick steps until he easily reached the hotel. 

Time to just ignore that whole moment and delete that memory from his mind. If only he could. But all he did was still feel the sheer violation and invasion of space.

He eventually got to the hotel, it was just as gaudy as the station but somehow worse. Sollux ignored the surroundings as he walked in, immediately making his way towards the check-in counter. He would absolutely love to just stay in his room for the rest of the day. Fall down face first on the bed and just sleep away the rest of this day.

“Sollux!” That was his professor’s voice. Sollux resisted the urge to groan. He was honestly pretty drained. It was mostly a nonstop travel from Odin to Apollo to Helios. Yeah, the trains gave him a cabin to sleep in, but he was constantly on the move. 

He turned around to face his professor, forcing a tired smile on his face. “Hey, teach,” he says.

Immediately, his professor (His dad.) deflates. He looks a little annoyed. Sollux feels proud. “Are you kidding me, Sollux? Six months of traveling and you don’t even call me ‘dad’?”

Sollux snorts, a shit eating grin on his face. He lets himself be pulled into a hug, relaxing against his father. “It’s nice to see you, dad,” he mutters.

“Missed you, kid,” Xavier says as he ruffles up his short hair. Eventually he pulls back with a big grin.

Hearing someone cough, the two of them pulled away from one another. Sollux leaned back against the counter. Check in was easy. He didn’t even have to talk to anyone. It was all just connections and affirmations through his chip. A mental conversation with an android. Another had notified him through a message, popping up in his vision, that it was taking his luggage up to his room. He approved and it had gone off. Xavier blinked, turning to the much larger man. “Right.” Xavier nodded, clearing his throat. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you to Helios.” 

Sollux nodded, expectantly looking at his father. Professor. And the tall stranger. He reminded himself he’d have to do a scan on him. 

“This is one of my good friends, Cassius Ampora. Knowing you’d need a mentor in your _deity studies_ , I asked him to help.” Xavier explained.

Cassius held out his hand for a handshake. Sollux took it easily, grip firm. Cassius gave a firm shake before letting go.

“So I’m assumin’ you’re the psionics prodigy I’ve heard all about from Xavier?” Cassius asked, a heavy accent altered his speech. He obviously wasn’t from Helios.

Sollux nodded, a little distracted as he tries to scan over Cassius. “Yes, sir,” he says, getting a little frustrated when absolutely nothing comes out of the scan. There’s nothing. It’s honestly a little worrying. 

Cassius narrowed his eyes, “Stop scannin’ me.” He said bluntly. He was very, very intimidating. Especially with his size. Especially with his scars.

Sollux blinked, looking up at Cassius. “I uh.” He coughed, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Xavier had his head in his hands, “I’m so sorry, Cassius.” He spoke.

Sollux only felt himself heat up more. 

Cassius shook his head, softening. It was strange. Seeing the man smile was strange. “It’s alright. I was the same way when I had mine.”

He felt himself slouch and sigh in relief. So Cassius wasn’t actually seriously upset with him. That’s good. He clasped a hand on Sollux’s shoulder. It felt strange but somewhat comforting. 

“I was thinking we could head out to dinner?” Cassius suggested, pulling Sollux along. No argument at all. His father was the same way, anyway. They made the plans so all Sollux had to do was play along.

As they left the lobby, a car- no, a limousine was waiting outside for them. They all climbed inside, Cassius surprisingly sitting in the back with them. The interior was sleek and black. Much like the rest of the Centre Pointe aesthetic. Gold, black, white were the city’s colors. Sollux observed Cassius. So far, his impression of Helios was that it was full of security that kept in weirdo rich people that liked to grope others. He thought that was the one good thing about Helios. It’d keep them within. But the fact that he had to _work_ with this man as his mentor was upsetting. He didn’t want to have to spend so much time with this man. 

“How has your day been, sir?” A new voice speaks up. Sollux realizes it’s the driver. They, too, are another robot.

Cassius smiles as he turns to the driver. “My day has been alright,” he says. “How has yours been, Leslie?” He even calls it by its name. 

“Achaius and I had gone out to buy you more groceries. He taught me how to cook, and afterwards we did the house chores. I also had this limousine washed. I also offered to drive Cronus to wherever he needed to be when he said he was going out, but he declined.” Leslie reported.

Cassius nodded, as if he were genuinely interested in how his android’s day was. “That’s good to hear,” he said. “But I asked _how_ was your day, not for a report. How do you feel?”

Leslie faltered for a moment. It’s a good thing that didn’t translate into the way he drove. Only vocally. “I...” The bot hummed in thought. “I believe I feel content?”

“Good,” Cassius said with a smile. “Did Achaius teach you any new recipes?”

“Yes, I now know how to make banana bread.” The bot mimicked Cassius’ smile for a moment, before returning to the concentrated blankness they had.

Sollux silently watched the conversation, while Xavier was busy with his work. Before he knew it, Sollux was speaking. “I didn’t know bots could feel.” 

Now the attention was on him. Sollux cleared his throat, “That sounded rude- Let me rephrase that.” He spoke, “I wasn’t aware that androids were capable of learning emotions.”

Leslie hummed for a moment, “Neither was I until Mr. Ampora essentially saved my life.” He said casually.

Sollux was taken aback a bit by the bot’s response, it- _he_ seemed to be sincere about his owner. It was… interesting. Sollux officially ruled Cassius to be a mystery. Sollux just nodded, quieting down as he watched the blur of the city pass by as they drove to wherever they were going to eat.

Eventually, they came to the restaurant they were going to eat at. Leslie waved them off, presumably driving back to Cassius’ home. He said they’d pick them up later.

The trio stepped inside, Cassius easily finding them a table. “My son should be joining us soon. He often likes to go out.”

Sollux squinted as Cassius mentioned his son. He wondered who he could’ve been. If he had met him while roaming the Centre Pointe streets. Hopefully he hadn’t. 

“That’s… Fraser, right?” Xavier asked.

A small flash of hurt passes over Cassius’ face. “I- uh. Xavier?” He answers with a small, acknowledging hum. “Wrong kid.”

And suddenly his father is wide-eyed and apologetic. He cursed softly. “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s alright,” Cassius said with a bittersweet smile. “But it’s Cronus. He’s the one coming.”

Sollux is left to wonder who Fraser is. Where is he now, if Cassius looked so pained at the mention of him. He’s interested. Curious. And like the nosy shit he is, he searches for him.

Again, nothing. Just like Cassius, there’s nothing about Fraser. Just a simple grey block of text with large white letters. **[DECEASED]**. That’s it, a rich man’s dead son.

Sollux felt a twinge of irritation about how Cassius seemed so blocked off from the rest of the world. What was he hiding?

Another man had suddenly joined the scene, he must’ve shown up while Sollux was attempting to snoop for information.

“Sorry that I’m late.” He chimed, “I was out with Kankri.” He quickly sat down, he was obviously Cassius’ son with how similar they looked.

“Nice of you to finally join us, Cronus.” Cassius jabbed at Cronus who responded with a light chuckle. 

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry I care so dearly about my boyfriend.” He hummed, quickly pulling up a screen and placing an order for a drink.

Sollux had a suddenly bitter thought that he was probably like the rest of the rich, considering the quick scan that he had done. Actor, former figure skater, dancer, singer. “Triple Threat.” Whatever that means. Cronus was apparently skilled in the performing arts.

 

He did a search for Kankri and found that he was someone from the midwealth of Helios. That was honestly surprising. It was probably some publicity stunt, Cronus more than likely cheated on this poor sap every night. Some poor young waiter being sucked into the surreal word of the rich.

Sollux felt unbridled discontempt for the wealthy people of Helios, mostly due to the way he was grabbed and felt at the station. He closed the display just as he realized he was being spoken to after his father elbowed him.

It was Cronus. He already had a drink in hand, “So what brings you to Helios?” Cronus asked.

Sollux hesitated before thinking of a response, “I’m here because my professor wanted me to focus on my deity studies.” He responded, not wanting to give more information than he needed to.

“Ah- Alright.” Cronus said, taking a sip of his drink.

Xavier had apparently placed an order for Sollux and everyone else, he didn’t feel comfortable here. Something about the way Cassius carried himself gave off an intimidating aura. 

He glanced around the room, scanning random strangers to take his mind off of it as everyone else chatted and talked away. A drink was set down in front of him, hopefully it was alcohol. Sollux could honestly lose himself a bit after traveling for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xavier: let me see what you have  
> sollux: A SCAN  
> xavier: _**NO**_
> 
> Art done by wwaterdragon. See more [here uwu](https://www.deviantart.com/rebubbld).  
> AU created by aquarianseer. Talk [here](http://aquarianseer.tumblr.com/).  
> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).


	5. Julius — During It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius officially meets Kankri's boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, in case anyone needs a list of ages:  
> Cassius is 53  
> Julius is 48  
> Cronus is 30  
> Kankri is 27  
> Eridan is 22  
> Sollux is 23  
> Karkat is 14
> 
>  _ **CONTAINS**_ alcohol mentions and drinking. embarrassing dads and suffering sons

Halfway through eating, in what was mostly calm silence, the rest of the dinner being Eridan talking all about Cronus to Karkat who made fun of him at every chance he got, Julius got a message.

KANKRI: Stop eating we have a surprise.

Julius shrugged and got up to start cleaning up dinner.

“Hey wait, what’re you doing?” Eridan asked, noticing his plate was being taken away. 

“Kankri said we should stop eating. Because he apparently has a surprise,” Julius explained with a shrug.

After some time had passed and Julius had finished putting leftovers away and cleaning up the kitchen there was a knock on the door. “Karkat, could you go get the door?” He yelled.

It was followed by a groan, and a “Got it.” from Eridan instead.

When Julius got to the front door, Eridan was carrying two paper bags of groceries, both quite large and tall and _full_. Julius didn’t expect that. “Hey, dad, could you go help Cro ‘n Kan with the rest of the groceries?” He asked.

“I, uh, yeah. Sure.” Julius nodded, not exactly believing what he saw. His son and his son’s boyfriend actually had gone out to buy them _groceries_. He walked out of his home and to the car, the trunk left open as Kankri handed off bags to Cronus. 

“Oh, hey Mr. Vantas!” Cronus smiled at him. “Hope you don’t mind, but I kinda bought you guys some extra groceries.”

He really couldn’t believe it. He brought the bags inside silently, left shocked as he went through them. This was more than what he could get, ever. It was a godsend of a gift.

More than rations would ever give him to provide for his three children. 

“I hope none of you are too full yet, ‘cause I was thinkin’ about cookin’,” Cronus said, now suddenly beside Julius. 

He blinked owlishly at the young man. “ _You_? You want to cook?” He didn’t mean for it to sound so judgmental and doubtful. He was more shocked than anything. 

Cronus, thankfully, didn’t take it too personally. “Yeah, of course! I just wanna do somethin’ nice for my boyfriend’s family.” He beamed.

Julius was dumbfounded.

Cronus gathered a few more bags before walking inside, the trunk of his car automatically closing.

Julius blinked and blindly followed inside, still trying to grasp the whole situation. He had a completely different opinion of Cronus upon meeting him. This was something he certainly wasn’t expecting. 

“Do you mind if I try somethin’ new?” Cronus asked, turning back to Julius. The kitchen was just a little busy. Kankri was softly speaking to Cronus about what went where, and where they should place all this extra food. 

“I?” If Julius had enough brain cells to think any more than just simple thoughts and overwhelming emotions, he would probably help. But all he could do was stand there in the middle of the kitchen like an idiot, floundering about for an answer. “Sssure?”

“Cool!” Cronus grinned as he reached into one of the bags to pull out fish. Real, actual fish. They had never eaten fish before. Ever. It was a hard thing to come by if you weren’t rich in Helios. “‘Cuz I know that this is one ‘a Danny’s favorites.”

“Eridan’s favorites?” Kankri asked, a little confused. “He already had some?”

“He likes to steal from me when we eat lunch,” Cronus said with a shrug. 

Kankri had a look that was a mix of confusion and jealousy. He seemed slightly annoyed by what Cronus had said and shot a quick glare at Eridan.

Cronus apparently took no mind as he laid the fish out and started cutting it.

Julius quickly stepped to his side, “Would it be intrusive to ask what you’re making, Cronus?” He hummed.

Cronus gave a short laugh in response, “It’s sushi, Dad learned how to make it from when he spent time in Belisama and Poseidon. They’re usually ‘n rolls with some other stuff dependin’ on what you want.” He mused, still gliding the knife effortlessly over the fish.

Julius gave a soft hum, “Oh? So your father is a traveler?” He asked, obviously curious.

Cronus nodded, “He used to be. Stopped movin’ around after Eros.” He said, “He wasn’t really clear about it but he said he met someone there while travelin’ apparently he didn’t want to leave after that but he was forced to ‘cause a’ work.”

Julius blinked, “What part of Eros did he visit?” He asked.

“Uhh,” Cronus hummed as he tried to recall the district. “He didn’t get to see a lotta Eros. ‘Cuz he kept goin’ back to this one shop every day.”

Could this be...? Julius chewed the inside of his cheek. He debated on whether to press on more about it. “What was the name of the shop?”

Cronus shrugged, most of his attention set on preparing the food. “Sorry, I don’t know all the details. You’d have to ask my dad for that.”

Just across from them, Eridan not even looking up from his place on the dining table, reading as he reclined on the chair, he spoke. “Cassius _is_ your dad, right?” 

The Ampora gave a nod. “Yeah, he’s my dad.”

The confirmation was kind of shocking. Yes, everyone knew Cronus was Cassius Ampora’s son, but to hear it from Cronus himself was strange. Cassius was a very secretive man, but Cronus was happy enough to talk all about himself and his father. 

It was a little odd, at least to Julius, as far as he knew Cassius Ampora was someone who was rarely seen in public. Yet here’s Cassius’ son, standing in his kitchen, making dinner for his family. Obviously Cronus was not Helios-born. He was probably born from a different province and then when Cassius moved here, Cronus came along. 

Julius hummed, trying to move past the shocked silence everyone had created. Cronus powered through the awkward moment quite easily. He leaned against the counter, looking at Cronus. “So,” he hummed. “What is it that you like about my son?”

Kankri squeaked, eyes wide. “Dad!” He whined. Julius felt a little smug, being able to care for Kankri and embarrass him at the same time. It’s just what dads do.

Cronus shrugged. “There’s a lot, actually. Obviously, he’s pretty.” He said, winking in Kankri’s direction. Kankri covered his face. “But it ain’t just him being pretty. He’s also really friendly. And is passionate, caring, really sweet, too. He tends to ramble but so do I and he listens to me so I listen to him too and I think that’s my favorite thing about him. I can comfortably say that I do love him.” 

Wow. Julius actually thinks he likes Cronus. He thinks he trusts him a little more. One look to Kankri, and he’s sat on the floor, face still buried in his hands. Julius chuckled, grinning at how thoroughly embarrassed Kankri was.

Cronus had his attention turned to Julius, “Quick question though, do you happen to like wine, Julius?” He asked.

Julius gave Cronus a look. He used to drink wine. Back when it was more accessible and he wasn’t living in Helios. “Yes, I do. Why?” 

“Well,” Cronus began. He grinned, wiping his hands on a towel before walking off only to come back with a bottle of Zinfandel Rosé Wine. Julius didn’t know what to do. He didn’t expect even _more_ gifts. Julius kind of wished Cronus wasn’t such a blessing because he liked to give gifts in return. Having Cronus hand them so much made him feel like he had to repay him.

Kankri had gotten up to hug his boyfriend from behind. He pretty much read his father’s mind, saying: “You better not spoil my family so much. We aren’t exactly equipped to repay you.”

Cronus placed his hand over Kankri’s. “You know having you around is more than I could ever ask for.” he said softly. Julius smiled, happy for his eldest son. He had worked so hard for everything and he did deserve such a nice lover like Cronus.

Cronus finished cooking quickly, only slightly hindered by Kankri clinging onto him. Julius had instead moved to the dining room to check on his other two sons. Eridan had already set his phone down, vibrating with excitement about the food. Julius chuckled, sitting down beside him. “You seem excited.”

Eridan rolled his eyes, smiling wide. “It’s because Cronus is really good at cooking.” He paused, choked on his words for a second, before frantically turning over to his father, face all flushed. “ _Not_ saying that you can’t cook, I just. I like Cronus’ cooking too.” 

Julius snorted. “I know what you meant.”

A few minutes passed and Cronus and Kankri walked through the dining room, setting down everyone’s plates. Karkat was curiously staring at the dishes coming by with the sushi and all sorts of other foods. It was interesting. It was new. Of course he would be curious.

Karkat had apparently spotted the wine and immediately asked what was in the bottle.

“Alcohol, duh.” Eridan answered easily.

Karkat stared at the bottle, “I want some.” He said with a certain eagerness in his voice.

“Well,” Julius started. “It _is_ a bit of a special occasion. With Cronus gifting us all sorts of things. Which he didn’t have to do.” Cronus glanced away with a shyish smile on his face, “So I suppose you can have _a sip._ ”

Karkat threw his arms up in triumph, “Hell yeah.”

Julius gave a soft sigh, not even bothering to correct him on language before opening the bottle which sounded with a crisp _pop._ He poured a small amount into a glass and handed it to Karkat.

Everything kind of happened all at once. Karkat, for a split second, looked so excited before he quickly upturned the glass as he tried to drink everything given to him. Cronus and Kankri yelled as they both tried to take the glass away from Karkat. Eridan giggled maniacally as he filmed it all. Julius stood there in the middle of the chaos, exasperated. He couldn’t find it in himself to even feel bad about Karkat now choking on the taste of the drink, scrunching his face up in disgust. He was sure his own expression said: “I told you, a _sip_.”

But he couldn’t feel angry. Not at all. A small part of him wanted to join Eridan in his laughter, and to coddle Karkat the same way Kankri was. He’d have to thank Cronus some time soon for starting all of this. He hasn’t felt the warm feeling of home in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> julius: one sip  
> karkat: HELLYEAH  
> karkat, after a sip:  
> 
> 
> Art done by wwaterdragon. See more [here uwu](https://www.deviantart.com/rebubbld).  
> AU created by aquarianseer. Talk [here](http://aquarianseer.tumblr.com/).  
> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).


	6. Catriona — How It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catriona designs a companion and a successor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ofc this is very inspired by d*vd cuck's short film: "KARA" which i watched repeatedly on the day of writing this chapter
> 
> androids here, they have red blood, honestly only to make themselves _look_ like people. that's the only reason why they have blood in the first place. (not really, but you'll learn other reasons soon enough uwu)  
>  more on androids: [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341238/chapters/35596506)

This was perhaps her greatest investment yet. Sure, a large portion of her money went into the creation of these androids and into the mass production of them, but they all were necessary for her plan. Cassius Ampora was and will always be an outsider. No matter how influential he was in Centre Pointe. Not only was he a charlatan, but he had to be unfaithful too. Unfaithful, disgusting and hurtful. 

This would definitely teach him a lesson, sure it had been a few years but he deserves what’s coming. Ever since the “disappearance” of Fraser he’s been a recluse. A sad pathetic shell of a man.

The execution of his last wife assisted in completely tearing him down. Her plan would slowly come together with time, she wanted to keep her ironclad grasp on Cassius. He wasn’t allowed to be happy, at least while he was here. 

She felt content knowing that Cassius was silently suffering.

Standing in the little glass box, she could oversee the production and testing of her Fraser. One that only she would make and raise. No ideas from his father would ever affect him. This was the first finalized model being created right in front of her. His little unbeating heart encased in a metal torso, yet to be activated with the connection of his head was right in front of her laying on a metal assembly bed upturned at an angle so that he was entirely visible to everyone assembling him.

“Ms. Adelstein?” A voice spoke from her side. She turned to the man, who held the door wide open to let her inside. “If you’d like, you could conduct the testing of this model.”

Catriona could be the first thing her baby experiences. She would be the first sight, the first sound, the first touch. Catriona nodded, silently stepping into the room.

Now she was much closer to Fraser. His head was so small. Fraser was such a small boy. As it was connected to his torso, limbs slowly being assembled with his synthetic muscles being protected by an outer plating that would then be layered over with softness and skin. His face was so peaceful. Like he were sleeping.

One of the assemblers sent her a script. The text appeared in front of her and all she had to do was speak.

The first question was to ask if Fraser could hear her. She didn’t care to ask that, instead saying: “Good morning, sweetheart.”

And his eyes opened. He was awake. “Good morning mommy.” He even smiled.

 _Recognition: check._ He knows who she is.

“Now move your head, sweetheart.”

Little Fraser gave a small nod and did as he was told, turning to the left, and then to the right. 

_Cranial movement: check._ “Perfect.” She grinned. It was only the second check of many, but she had a good feeling about Fraser. This one would be hers and hers only. This Fraser will be her perfect little one.

Of course there’d be another older Fraser. One to be her heir and to take all of her ideas and be her perfect son. Money got her his new name, his new address. Money got her photos. Money got her his face and his voice, his height, his everything. She’d recreate that boy and turn him into what she’s always wanted.

“Now lift your arms so we can assemble them.” 

Fraser nodded once more as his now attached shoulders were brought up at an angle, his arms being assembled sideway. By the end of it, he was wiggling his fingers and then waving at his mother. Catriona didn’t care to wave back. _Upper limb movement: check._

His legs were then connected to his hips, and he wiggled his toes to see if they moved. “Walk.” She said. 

Fraser did. He took two steps forward and off the assembly bed, staring at his feet, laughed and then ran to his mother. She humored the child, putting her arms around him in a hug.

_Lower limb movement: check._

“I’ll be taking this one,” Catriona told the assemblers, Fraser’s hand already in hers. “He’s fully tested and working perfectly fine.”

No one in their right mind would argue with the woman. “Of course Ms. Adelstein.”

Her elder Fraser wouldn’t be made until all the measurements and the photos of her surprisingly still alive human son were taken and brought back to her, so it wasn’t like she needed to stay. And continuously testing these androids would be a bore, so instead, all Catriona did was leave the room and called her driver so that she could take her boy out to clothe him. This one would be everything she’s ever wanted.

Though Fraser was not going to be her first choice for an heir. Sadly her ungrateful daughters both ran away. She supposed that Meenah would’ve been useless anyway, dying in her bedroom. But Feferi could’ve been an exceptional heir. If only she knew where they were, then perhaps she could’ve found someone to her photos and information on her daughter. That is, if they’re still alive. Catriona’s sure that they must’ve died a long time ago. Neither of those girls would know how to survive without her care. They should’ve been more grateful.

Perhaps she could buy herself some more alcohol, too. She didn’t need to think of her daughters today. Not when she could care for such an obedient little child. 

Shopping is easier when you’re at home and scrolling through catalogues with nothing but your own brain. But she’s out already, why not consider the pleasure of walking? People love her anyway, and Catriona was a woman of attention. 

Her perhaps overprepared limousine at least had some clothes for Fraser. He was small, only nine. Well. Only appearing nine, as that was the last time she’d seen him. Right now, Fraser was only maybe an hour old. He wore a simple tunic with a pair of black sweatpants, he didn’t wear shoes however. Not that he needed any. Androids can’t feel pain.

The shopping district of Centre Pointe was obviously called _The Catwalk_. Not only was Helios known for its lack of sunlight, it was also known for its fashion, androids, and weapons. Creators thrived in Helios. 

After buying him all sorts of clothing, and showing him off to anyone who recognized her (who was everyone), Catriona would call this a pleasant, productive day. After all she did get to confirm the production of her androids. Having them walk around and having them have the same face as her son’s and having Cassius and his son see them would be a sweet revenge. (Or a way to be accepted into his life again.)

What Catriona didn’t expect was to see Cassius walking around, actually outside for once. Cassius normally never went out into the public unless he absolutely needed to. Not after Fraser’s disappearance. But the supposed reason he’s in public is standing right beside him. It’s a young man, with blonde hair and darker skin. Obviously he’s an outsider. Or perhaps was the child of one. She can’t scan him at this distance, maybe he was Cassius’ bastard child. 

Even if he wasn’t, it would be time to tell everyone else.

She walked closer to the pair, just to get a closer look at the kid and get a scan of him. Once they were within distance, she quickly found his face on the international network. Sollux Captor. The information Helios’ block filtered through was very limited. She didn’t know much about him.

“Dear, go up to the two men, why don’t you?” Catriona asked, leaning down to her son.

Fraser nodded like the obedient son he was and did as he was asked. Catriona walked away, sure that she was unseen and unrecognized by Cassius as she hid away to make Fraser seem like a lost little child.

“H- hello?” Fraser approached Sollux first.

Sollux looked a little confused as he looked down at Fraser and then he was looking up to try to find a parent who had lost their child. “Hey,” he says cautiously. “What’s up, kid?”

“Well my mommy and I were shopping,” Fraser said, batting his eyes up at the two. That was when he remembered his mommy, and looked around for her. When he couldn’t see her, Fraser began to “stress” and “panic.”

Sollux crouched down to the kid, not knowing what else to do other than try to comfort him. “Whoa, hey, it’s okay, kid. I’m sure she’s around here somewhere.”

The look on Cassius’ face was the best of all, though. He looked horrified. Sollux was too focused on making sure Fraser didn’t cry to notice. “Leave it be,” Cassius said, cold and detached. He knew this wasn’t his son. “This is someone’s sick game.”

“What the ffff—” Sollux shut his mouth and cleared his throat. “What do you mean by that?”

“We don’t need to be held up by it,” Cassius sighed. 

Sollux frowned and stood up, holding a hand out to Fraser. “Well you can keep going. I’m gonna at least get him back to his parents.”

Cassius seemed resigned, nodding as he motioned for Sollux to go. When they were far enough, Catriona came out and Fraser was running into her arms, waving to Sollux as he left.

Sollux as a bastard child. Yes, that was for sure something to taint Cassius’ image.

By the next day, a few hundred of her younger android models, also known as the DESCENDANT-F models, were made. Catriona was called in once more to watch the creation of her SUCCESSOR model. He would be one of a kind. Hers and only hers to be the successor of her money and her power.

Her real, living, pathetic excuse for a human being son had lived through overcrowded orphanages and barely nutritional diets. He renamed himself Eridan. What a stupid little name. He named himself after a constellation he’d never even seen before. It was such a dreamer’s name, which was exactly the opposite of what Catriona wanted for her son. He became a dancer and did all that he wanted. Dreamers always left. It was why Cassius left. It was why Meenah left. It was why Feferi followed after her.

She was going to make sure that her successor would never become a dreamer. Not like he could, when he was just a machine.

This time she skipped the testing and the calibration of the android. Instead watching from behind the glass while the assemblers spoke to him through microphones and watched him through cameras. He was so polite, so patient, so sweet as he was built piece by piece right in front of her.

When he passed his testing, Catriona entered to be the first thing he saw. Catriona was just so excited to finally meet her son.

As he stepped forward to her, Catriona circled him. She could see every little bit in him that was _Cassius’_. Everything that wasn’t, she supposed was hers. Too bad all she could see were traits that came from his father. “You look so much like…” She couldn’t bring herself to vocalize the rest of it. The more she looked at Fraser, the more she saw him. “You have my nose. You’re so much older. I didn’t expect you to sound so different, yet so familiar.” 

Back in front of him, she shifted as she stared at his eyes. They were the same blue as Cassius’. That wasn’t what she wanted. “Can you change your eye color, Fraser?”

“Yes mother. What eye color would you like me to to have?” He sounded so falsely human. She liked the obedience, yes, but not the mechanical tone he held. She’ll have to change that soon. But for now she was content with what he gave her.

“Mine.” She answered. The android nodded and stared into her eyes, copying the color. Catriona watched as her pink shade bled over the blue. Now this was her son. “Good.”

Fraser beamed with pride. He pleased his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catriona: fuck fleshbags, metal babies are where its at
> 
> DESCENDANT-F(raser) models — this specific Fraser is an FA-001. SUCCESSOR models are a customized model, exclusive only to Catriona Adelstein. This specific SUCCESSOR is an ICH-001.  
> more on androids: [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341238/chapters/35596506)
> 
> Art done by wwaterdragon. See more [here uwu](https://www.deviantart.com/rebubbld).  
> AU created by aquarianseer. Talk [here](http://aquarianseer.tumblr.com/).  
> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).


	7. Sollux — In the Middle of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the SPICEY parts of this story uwu

Sollux was still somewhat caught off-guard by what Cassius had said to a child. He didn’t seem to show remorse to it, if anything he seemed mortified and disgusted. Which was strange, when he had shown even Leslie such kindness the day before.

The kid held his hand as they walked through the busy streets of the Catwalk, the kid calling out for his mom every once in a while. Sollux felt a little bad that he didn’t even know his name. He cleared his throat, looking down at the small child. “So, kid, what’s your name?”

“Fraser,” he replied, staring up at Sollux with his doe-eyes. “What’s yours?”

“Sollux.”

And the kid looked confused. “Thollukth?” He repeated. He couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed with him. 

“No, with an ‘s.’ I know it’s a little weird,” he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh. Okay!” Fraser was then back to calling for his mother.

Staring a little longer at Fraser, Sollux scanned over his face. What came up was… very unsuspected.

There was only one other Fraser Ampora he knew of and that Fraser was dead. His search for him said so. So how was he here, holding his hand right now?

When Fraser found his mother, he ran all the way to her, waving at Sollux and yelling out a “Thank you!” Sollux waved back as he walked away. 

(A small part of him reminded him that Eridan had the same birthday.)

It could just be coincidence right? The more Sollux thought about it, the more it bothered him. Eridan and Fraser did have the same mother. Much less Fraser’s information showed that he was related to Cassius and Cronus. Maybe Cassius just slept around and Fraser happened to look more like his father than his mother?

Finding Cassius again was easy. He was a highlighted outline in the mess of people and finding him through all the gaudy outfits and flashy jewelry was quick, since all he wore were neutrals. His hair gave him away too, most of the other men had some sort of shaved cut or dyed some ridiculous neon or platinum blond.

He approached Cassius through the crowd, he seemed to be gazing upwards at a large screen scrolling across a building. It was Sollux’s face on the screen. Fuck. Of course he’d bring attention to himself if this Cassius Ampora was so famous. The captions were so embarrassing, Sollux didn’t care to read them or listen to them any longer than he had to.

Cassius beside him sighed. “Let’s go, we’ve got what we needed here.”

Sollux didn’t even know what it was that they needed, but he nodded anyway, following Cassius into the limo with Leslie.

“You seem a little irritated, sir. What’s happened?” Leslie asked.

“I appreciate that you’re worried, Leslie. But it’s nothin’ important.” Cassius spoke, he sounded somewhat somber, almost as if he was suppressing something.

“Do you still want to go to the orphanage, sir?” Leslie chimed out, “I’m sure the children will be happy to see you.”

That seemed to put Cassius in a slightly better mood, “I suppose.” He hummed, “I wouldn’t want to disappoint them especially after everything today.”

Orphanage? Sollux was so fucking confused. This entire day and everything that’s happened in it had confused him so much. He just wants to lay down and relax and do absolutely nothing. (Or maybe lay down and think about Eridan.)

They drove in mostly silence for the rest of the way. Leslie and Cassius had idle conversation while Sollux stared out the window, watching the city turn from glowing, bright, gold and into dull and grey. The orphanage really wasn’t too far from Centre Pointe. Apparently there were eight orphanages surrounding Centre Pointe, nearing the border between the eight cities that surround the capitol. 

Sollux found his thoughts drifting to Eridan again, his cheeks heating up once he realized just who he was thinking about. He had to get over this attraction sometime soon. The chances of finding Eridan again are slim. 

Instead he just tried to be present when Cassius stepped out of the limousine and he followed afterward. All sorts of children gathered around, every one of them excited and happy.

“Dad is this a new brother?”

“He looks pretty! You look pretty!”

“Where are you from?”

“Can I touch your hair?”

“Now hold on!” A much older voice laughed. “Let’s not bombard him with questions, alright? We can all wait patiently to talk, right?”

Sollux listened to whoever was speaking, wrangling a few smaller children with a small smile. All the kids seemed to love him. They so easily listened to him. When he looked over, he realized it was Eridan. It was Eridan??? 

“Eridan?” Sollux found himself speaking before he could stop himself.

When Eridan looked at Sollux, he noticed that he was looking a little confused. “Hey,” he said with a smile. “It’s you.”

“Uh.” Sollux nodded with a small, shy grin. “Yeah. It’s me.”

“Sollux, right?” He asked while picking up one of the smaller children.

Sollux gave a small nod, “Mhm—” He hummed, “It seems like we keep bumping into each other.”

Before Eridan could reply a tall woman walked out behind him, “Eridan…” She cooed, “Why don’t you go and wake the rest of the children to tell them that Cassius is here?”

Eridan nodded and gave a small wave to Sollux before disappearing down the hallway. Wow what a sight.

Sollux turned back to Cassius, who was now surrounded by children and laughing as he let them climb all over him. He could barely figure out Cassius. Everything he’s experienced with him has been weird and contradicting things he thought he knew about the man. But Sollux supposed that everyone is inconsistent. The more he observed Cassius, the more he saw the inconsistencies.

Most of the kids left him alone, though a few curious ones stared up at him and asked him all sorts of questions. He had his own questions too. 

“Hold on guys, sorry, I’ve got something to do,” Sollux said as he tried to slip past all the orphans. Helios seems to have a lot of them. He managed to end up beside Cassius and sent him a message.

SOLLUX: Mr. Ampora, I’d like to talk to you about some things.  
CASSIUS: Don’t do that.  
SOLLUX: What?  
CASSIUS: Just call me Cassius. What is it that you want to talk about?  
SOLLUX: Everything that’s happened today.

Cassius met Sollux’s eyes and nodded, then asking the children to leave him for a second so that they could talk. Cassius led them away back to the limo so they could speak in private. His arm ended up around Sollux’s shoulders, feeling very much like a father’s touch, and Sollux was kind of annoyed by that. He already had his father, Cassius didn’t need to coddle him like he were his son.

“So,” Cassius said, looking expectant.

“So,” Sollux echoed. He cleared his throat, not knowing how to start. Might as well be blunt about it. “Fraser. And that kid we saw. He’s yours but he’s dead.”

Cassius winced at that, then sighed. Sollux felt only a little bad. “Yes, Fraser is dead.” It takes him a moment to come out with the word, like it hurt him to say it. “That ‘child’ we saw was not Fraser. That was an android.”

Sollux opened his mouth, almost interrupting, but Cassius kept on speaking.

“Child model androids are exclusive to only Helios. The rich don’t like the responsibility of real children. Androids are much easier.” Cassius shook his head with a heavy, tired sigh. “I guess my ex wife sold his face to Atlantis Manufacturers and never bothered to ask me.” He spat out, growling.

Sollux hummed, nodding as he crossed his arms. “Okay,” he nodded. “But that doesn’t explain why we’re here.”

“We’re here because my son is dead. Because my son is dead, I decided to care for children without any parents.” 

While Cassius is distracted, Sollux also takes the time to scan him, to see if his information was hidden from him rather than entirely blocked. What comes out is… curious.

Cassius has a kill count of 451 people.

His criminal record showing treason wasn’t too comforting either.

Sollux felt something tell him to just leave Helios and never come back. Cassius must’ve hidden away his information when they first met for a “good first impression.” Sollux wondered why his father trusted someone like Cassius to mentor him.

He wasn’t aware that Cassius had stopped talking and Sollux didn’t register a word that he had said. Cassius had narrowed his eyes somewhat and had a disappointed look to his face.

“I suppose I have to explain some more, don’t I?” Cassius said. Another one of his deep, heavy sighs rang out and he took a step back to rub at his face. “We’ll talk about this later. Right now, I’d like to spend some time with the kids.” And he walked away.

Sollux was left there with his thoughts. Though he wasn’t left alone for long. Leslie had stepped out of the limousine, “Ah— Hello Sollux,” He called out, smiling, “Are you waiting for Cassius or do you want to go back to your hotel?” 

“Waiting, I guess,” Sollux shrugged. He paused, rocking on his heels for a moment. “I don’t know how to feel about Cassius. I’ve heard all about him for months, and now that I’ve met him it’s… Well to put it lightly, he’s off-putting.”

“Oh… So I’m going to assume you found his information then?” Leslie asked, tilting his head slightly. It was so human. His little mannerisms and his personality seemed a lot more developed from any other android he’s met.

“Yeah,” Sollux nodded. “It’s a lot.”

“Four hundred fifty-one kills.” Leslie spoke so easily, as if he had memorized that fact. “Committed an act of treason against the Helian government.”

Sollux nodded. “And then a dead child.”

“Fraser. I knew him.” Leslie spoke with a sad smile. “He’s also why Cassius did all of this. Before Fraser was assumed dead, he was orphaned by Cassius’ ex wife. Cassius searched all eight of Helios’ orphanages but we never found him. He managed to bond with all the children here, though. The children like him. They’re happy.”

Sollux pursed his lips, looking at Leslie. “Just because they like him doesn’t make him any less of a criminal.”

“The kill count comes from once being a Helian Enforcer,” Leslie explained. He lowered his voice, leaning in a little closer to Sollux. “But he committed treason every time he spared someone’s life. He committed treason six hundred seventy-four times, in fact. Helios is different from your other provinces, Sollux. I’m sure you already know that.” He paused, turning to the orphanage. Most of them have turned indoors by now to hang out with Cassius. “Did you know he sends over the orphans to other cities? It’s far too overcrowded here and the rich are irresponsible and cruel. They reject undesirable children and there are often a lot of them. And worst of all, when the rich do want a child— just a child, not an heir— they duplicate the orphan as an android and then kill them.”

“Helios is fucked up,” Sollux breathed, horrified, concerned and enraged all at the same time.

“Agreed.” Leslie sighed, “He’s not a bad person you know… He’s just done bad things.”

Sollux felt confliction for a few moments, he opened his mouth to speak but Cassius had walked out of the orphanage. “Oh— Leslie, good. The kids want to see you.” He mused.

Leslie had a sudden look of joy on his face as he hurried inside. Cassius met Sollux’s eyes for just a moment, a tense air around them. Though it only lasted for a second, before Cassius went to take out the gifts he had bought for the kids from the limo. Sollux walked away, deciding to follow Leslie.

Leslie was surrounded by children, all of them trying to grab his attention. He was smiling, it was a genuine smile, not one that he was mimicking.

Eridan had stood off to the side, leaning against the wall as he was on his phone. Sollux joined him, not really one for interacting. Kids were alright, sure, but the amount of them was kind of daunting. “Nice to know you still remembered my name.”

Eridan turned to him with a smile. “I’m good at names.”

“So what brings you here?” Sollux asked.

“I volunteer here. Rosa needs all the help she can get. I’ve always been helpin’. Ever since I arrived here.” Eridan shrugged.

Sollux tilted his head. “Arrived here?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I was left here.”

“Oh.” It was all Sollux could manage.

“Yeah, well, I’m out and I’m happy to help everyone else.” Eridan turned to Sollux, smiling.

“That’s.. Good, yeah.” Sollux spoke, still feeling his social ineptitude creep up on him.

Suddenly, Eridan was giggling to himself, and Sollux felt himself fall just a little bit harder. “You’re not too good at talkin’ to people, are you?” He doesn’t sound like he’s making fun of him, just pointing it out.

Sollux nodded, feeling his face heat up anyway.

“It’s okay.” Eridan smiled, “Everyone is like that in some way, believe it or not.” 

Sollux’s chest felt like it was on fire, it wasn’t painful, maybe a bit. Fuck. “Yeah,” he wheezed, nodding.

“Sorry that we didn’t get to talk much on the train, I was in a hurry to get home.” Eridan chimed as he shoved his phone in his pocket, his hair falling in front of his face as he quickly looked down.

“That’s alright…” Sollux mumbled, he probably looked like a bumbling idiot to Eridan. He still couldn’t fully figure out why he found it to be significantly more difficult to talk to him, yet he could actually bring himself to be near him. 

“We could be able to talk more if you had my number.” Eridan said, not meeting his eyes. He was so casual about it.

“I- uh. Yeah?” Sollux cringed at the tone of his own voice. Don’t be uncertain about it, fuck. “Yeah. That’d be nice.”

Eridan laughed again and Sollux wanted to explode. “You want it?”

“Sure.” His face felt so hot.

He didn’t stop smiling as he recited his number to Sollux, and quickly Sollux was sending him a message just to check. Eridan pulled out his phone to reply, sending back a small “hi.” Eridan suddenly turned to him, curious. “I know you might’ve gotten this question a lot already but… could I ask you where you’re from?” 

“Odin,” Sollux said easily, surprised that he said it at all. “I’m guessing you’ve been in Helios all your life?”

“Yeah,” Eridan nodded. “Well, at least I think I have. I don’t exactly remember much of my childhood. I just know that I didn’t enjoy it.”

Sollux frowned, humming. Eridan apparently didn’t have a good childhood. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s alright,” he said with a small smile. “That was forever ago.”

Leslie was suddenly there, surprising the both of them. “We’re finished here, Sollux. Would you like to be brought back to your hotel room?”

“Oh uh, sure?” Sollux shrugged. He turned back to Eridan, a little apologetic. “Guess I’m leaving.”

“That’s alright,” Eridan smiled. 

Leslie waved at Eridan. “Sorry we didn’t get to talk for long, Eridan.”

“It’s fine, we still have texts. I guess I’ll message you both later?” 

Sollux nodded. “Yeah.”

Leslie led the way back to the limo, Cassius already inside. Back to Centre Pointe for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sollux: im the character that's meant to bring everyone together  
> Leslie: Incorrect.
> 
> Art done by wwaterdragon. See more [here uwu](https://www.deviantart.com/rebubbld).  
> AU created by aquarianseer. Talk [here](http://aquarianseer.tumblr.com/).  
> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).


	8. Cassius — A Moment Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassius meets someone important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively: Cassius goes Macho Mode.

Sollux was left behind in his hotel room, while Cassius stayed in the limousine. He was tired. Today was tiring and it was barely even past noon. It was all from Sollux’s snoopy self. He couldn’t blame the kid, though. He was exactly the same way when he first had his chip. Though he noticed Sollux tended to depend on what the information he could gain without interacting with people too much.

He tried not to focus on the young android they both saw. The child modeled after Fraser that he couldn't even look at properly. Every memory of his son was corrupted. It physically hurt him to try to recall the memories. Even his memory of his son's face were corrupted. Meaning he couldn't even look at the android correctly. Black boxes obscured his face, censoring him. 

If he were to try to get rid of any of his enhancements, he could only downgrade to memory storage. So he couldn't be rid of the corruptions.

“Sir, is there anywhere you would like to go?” Leslie spoke, glancing at him through the mirror.

Cassius chuckled. “Do I look bad?”

“A little.” Leslie smiled sheepishly.

“Then where do you recommend we go?” 

“Perhaps the Scarlet Orchid?”

“Sounds interesting. I don’t think I’ve been there before.”

“No, you have not. But Cronus visits often and he says it’s pleasant there.”

“Alright. The Scarlet Orchid it is.”

Leslie began to drive them out of Centre Pointe, Cassius curiously watching the city get further away. He memorized the route over to the Scarlet Orchid, watching as Leslie pulled up to a small but well-lit diner.

It was quaint, a welcoming looking shop in the midwealth of Helios was surprising.

“Would you like me to join you, sir?” The android asked.

“Yes, sure, let’s go inside.” Cassius nodded as he climbed out of the vehicle, Leslie following after him. He seemed excited, which Cassius felt good about. Leslie deserved to go out on outings like a normal person. He’s been to Belisama before and he’s experienced the better treatment of androids there, and watching how the manufacturing province of androids treating them like little toys and objects when he’s seen that they were so much more was upsetting. 

The diner looked bigger on the inside. Cassius followed after Leslie, taking a seat in a booth. A quick glance at the digital menu they had, he noticed there was a certain coffee here that he hadn’t had regularly in quite a while. A waiter was quickly at their table, “Good afternoon, it’s nice to see you again, Leslie.” He smiled. Again? 

“It’s nice to see you again too,” Leslie grinned. “I’ve been seeing all of my friends today. It’s so nice.”

“I’m happy for you. Would you like your regular?” The waiter asked.

“Yes please!” Turning to Cassius, Leslie asked. “Cassius would you like anything?”

The waiter makes a choking noise.

Cassius assumed it was just because of his identity. He turned to the waiter, asking: “Do you actually have peaberry coffee here?”

He nodded. “Yes! It’s not too popular among most customers but I’m sure we wouldn’t mind brewing some for you.”

Cassius smiled a little. It took him a bit of difficulty to even get them here in Helios. It was a rare occasion for him. “Then in that case, may I have that?”

The waiter gave a nod before quickly walking off to the kitchen.

“So you know him?” Cassius asked.

Leslie nodded. “Yes, he’s very nice. He’s also Cronus’ boyfriend.”

Cassius raised a brow. “Cronus’ boyfriend? That was him?” 

The android looked at him for a moment, squinting. And then he quickly sat up straighter, eyes wide. “You haven’t met him yet!”

“I haven’t, yes,” he agreed.

“Cronus should be here to introduce you! I’m sorry I said anything!” Leslie frowned, dipping his head and hunching up his shoulders in shame.

Cassius grinned, a little amused by the situation. “It’s alright, Leslie. It happens. Relax, we’ll just focus on having our coffee.” 

Leslie nodded idly, sighing softly as he sat back and relaxed in his seat. The both of them waited idly for their coffee to come, Cassius drumming his fingers on the table while Leslie softly hummed some of the songs he’d hear on the radio while driving.

Ever observant as he is, Cassius noticed the new customer. Shoulders hunched over, hands hidden in their pockets, head covered by a hood. They shook slightly, almost as if they were nervous. Too nervous to just be in a diner. He wasn’t able to make out their face to scan them.

They slowly approached the counter, quiet and simple. The gleam of a knife and an outstretched arm faced the waiter from before. The revealed aggressor held out their phone, “All of it.” They said fairly calm, although their voice wavered slightly.

Their waiter, Kankri, stood at the counter, visibly panicked. His eyes were wide, almost shaking as he stood still for a moment.

“ _All of it!_ ” The robber repeated, louder this time.

Another man, presumably Kankri’s father, slowly, cautiously placed himself in between the two. “Sir,” he spoke calmly. “Please don’t threaten my son with a knife. If you want all of it, you’ll have it.” 

Cassius felt angered at the fact that he even agreed to it. No one should just give up their everything just because they were being threatened with a little knife. He sighed, slowly standing up. He made sure his steps were silent as he moved closer and closer to the robber. He’s dealt with all sorts of people in his time as an Enforcer. Most of these criminals don’t even try to get on their feet with money. They thieve everything. They ride off the backs of people who worked for their worth. 

It was easy to just walk up to the criminal and grab the knife out of their hand. He didn’t care if he got cut. Tossing away the knife to the floor, he quickly put his arm around the offender’s neck, pulling it with his other hand and keeping it tight. He glared down at them, hearing them struggle and feeling their hands try to claw at his arm. It was nothing.

Cassius sneered, growling down at the criminal. “You’re pathetic. Thinking you can just take what you want from people who have earned it. You disgust me and you deserve what you get."

He didn’t care to listen to whatever they struggled to say, only dragging them back out of the diner and shoving them off into the street. Not like there were any vehicles anyway. They fell to the ground, coughing. “I expect you to go, leave, and never threaten this establishment again. Or any others, in fact.”

They did as they were told, running off as soon as they could stand.

And then Cassius was walking back into the diner, much more relaxed. He was quick to get to the counter, concern written all over his face for Kankri and his father. He watched the father coddle his son and he supposed he was about to do the same. “Are you both alright?”

He glanced down at the nametag of the father, learning his name was Julius. Julius nodded, hugging Kankri close. “Yes we’re fine,” he breathed. “Thank you for that.”

Cassius nodded. “Of course. I couldn’t sit by if I knew I could do something.”

“I should… call Cronus,” Kankri mumbled.

Leslie approached him before Kankri could leave, however, and pulled him into a hug. “Don’t worry, Cronus told me he was already on his way.”

“May I have that coffee, now?” Cassius asked, looking to Julius. He really needed that now.

He nodded. “What was your order?” He asked, smiling soft and kind. 

“Peaberry coffee. Two cubes of cane sugar with thick cream.”

Julius gave him a strange look he couldn’t quite categorize, but he soon left to the kitchen to get him his coffee. It didn’t take long. Julius was eventually out once more, holding a cup on a plate and handing it out to him. “Here you go. Thank you, again.”

“Thank you,” Cassius smiled.

“Of course. May I ask what made you choose it?” Julius asked, leaning forward on the counter.

“I used to travel,” Cassius said with a shrug. “I came across a shop once. They served it to me and it became my favorite ever since.”

Julius nodded, giving him that strange look once more. Cassius didn’t pay too much attention to it. It probably didn’t matter. He just said his thanks again, before walking back to the booth he and Leslie sat at. Leslie stayed near Kankri, though, comforting him.

It didn’t take long for Cronus to show up. He practically burst through the door and made a beeline for his boyfriend, wrapping him up in a giant hug. It honestly looked like he was trying to squeeze the life out of him. It was nice to see that his son was happy with someone for once.

“Your boyfriend isn’t a teddy bear, Cronus,” Cassius said, grinning behind his coffee cup.

Cronus was instantly jumping, standing in front of his boyfriend. “DAD! Wh— whwh??? What’re you doing here?!”

Cassius couldn’t stop grinning. “I wanted coffee.”

“Cronus, that’s your father? If I knew he were coming I would’ve cleaned the place up more! And dressed better,” Julius sighed. “Cassius, sir, are you available tonight? Perhaps we could have a dinner. I’d love to finally officially meet the father of my son’s boyfriend.”

Cassius was a little shocked at that. He didn’t expect a dinner, he expected more questions about his identity. “I— well,” he shrugged lightly. “Of course?”

Julius smiled brightly. “Wonderful! I’ll be closing up shop soon if you don’t mind waiting— Well— If you’re free.”

“Yes, I can come, it’s alright.” Cassius reassured. He really did have too much time on his hands. Yes, he had to teach Sollux, but that could come later. Even travelling by train was difficult and tiring, he should let the kid rest for a bit.

It didn’t take much waiting around, really. He had gotten Cronus and Kankri to sit with him in the booth, just to talk.

“So this is your boyfriend?” Cassius asked. 

Cronus nodded, looking nervous. “Yeah,” he said, nodding.

Cassius didn’t really see a reason why he should be nervous about anything. Cronus only ever got nervous when he felt like he may be in trouble. He ignored it for now, continuing to speak. “How long have you both been dating?”

It took Cronus a second to respond. “A year,” he answered, shrugging as if it were nothing.

A year? Cronus has dated so many other people, all mostly Centre Pointe kids, and they never lasted. None were even close to what Cronus had with Kankri. He laughed a little, shocked as he muttered an “oh, wow,” to himself, barely realizing he actually said it. He was a little proud of the two of them. Very much happy for them too. They both deserved someone who cared for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leslie, @ Sollux: I knew everyone before you did.
> 
> Art done by wwaterdragon. See more [here uwu](https://www.deviantart.com/rebubbld).  
> AU created by aquarianseer. Talk [here](http://aquarianseer.tumblr.com/).  
> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).


	9. Julius — What Feels Like A Thousand Years Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius reunites with an old face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> son!! son!!!!!! another son!!!!!!  
> THERE'S JUST SO MUCH FUCKING CHILDREN

Cronus’ father travelled a lot when he was younger.

Cronus’ father was named Cassius.

Cassius had a certain, familiar order of coffee.

Cassius had those familiar ocean blue and icy blue eyes. 

Cassius also had those scars that cut over his face.

The hopeful part of him desperately wanted this to be _his_ Cassy. The rest of him knew his Cassy was probably dead. But you couldn’t blame a lover for hoping. It had been so long without his would-be lover. They were so much older now anyway. The chances of ever finding each other would be difficult. And he was a deity too. Perhaps he’d been killed off because of that.

But he couldn’t just ask Cassius any question. The Amporas did have power in the Helian Government. Julius couldn’t just ask the rich anything. Even if it were something simple, like asking if they once knew each other long ago. 

Once everything was cleaned up, Karkat came through the door. “Hey dad what do I have to-” 

“We’re finished!” Julius said before Karkat could even set down his bag.

“Wait what?” Karkat looked confused.

“Yes, we’re closing early for a dinner. With Mr. Ampora.” Julius gestured to the man sitting with Cronus and Kankri. “I wanted to leave early so I could get cooking.”

Karkat easily got excited. “Can Eridan also come home early? So we can bake?” 

“Maybe, I’m not sure.” Julius shrugged. “He may be in rehearsals.”

Cronus was then turning around to the two of them. “I could let him leave early if it’s anything important,” he offered. “Though I don’t remember anything big coming up at the moment. It’d be nice to get the whole family here.”

“I can drive us!” Leslie jumped up from where he sat, already walking to the door.

“Oh no, we’re really close to home already and you don’t need to--”

“I insist,” Cassius said, standing. “The only payment I need is more of your coffee. Cronus, you can go pick Eridan up.” He went to lead everyone out, Leslie following after him. And then everyone else.

Julius sighed, realizing he had no reason to resist. He just didn’t want to bother Cassius with anything. Cronus and Kankri walked off to Cronus’ car, while he joined the other three in the limousine. 

Leslie spoke up, “Cassius, sir, would it be too much of a hassle to get Achaius to join us?” He asked.

Curious. Achaius was another familiarity. He tried to bring Achaius to Helios when they first came here, though androids weren’t exactly allowed to be owned by the common people. He was taken from him so long ago. Achaius was like his first son, he missed him.

Cassius hummed, sitting in the back with the rest of the passengers. It was him, Karkat, and Cassius all there. “Achaius? Sure, he can come as well. Just ask Cronus to pick him up as well.”

Leslie smiled, seeming a lot more eager. “Thank you sir!” The android glanced back to Julius. “May I ask where we’re driving to, Julius?”

Julius gave him his address, and they were quick to drive off. It really wasn’t too far, like he had said. It took an even shorter time to get there driving, though. Cronus and Kankri had gone the other way, closer to the school Eridan was at, and then into Centre Pointe, where he assumed this Achaius may be. Briefly, Julius wondered who they were, and what their ties were to the Amporas.

Karkat, like with Cronus, wouldn’t stop staring at Cassius. Julius elbowed him lightly. “It’s rude to stare,” he sighed.

Karkat said nothing but an “ow!” despite how it didn’t even hurt at all. He continued to stare until Cassius said something.

“Is it the scars?” Cassius asked with a light grin. “It’s always the scars.”

Karkat shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. Where’d you get it from?”

“I got em in a bar fight when I was younger. Don’t drink, by the way. But they decided to try to pick on me, a small guy at around 5’10. That was a big mistake. Sure, they got in some good scratches, but fightin’ through ‘em anyway made ‘em learn they shouldn’t fuck-- er. Mess with me.”

“He said fuck!” Karkat yelled, causing Cassius to laugh. 

“Karkat…” Julian sighed, lightly hitting the backside of his head.

“What? He said it!” Karkat shrugged.

Of course his son would be that way. He’s silly, yes, and has a bad mouth, but it’s part of him and he really doesn’t mind it. As long as he learns when to keep his mouth shut at the appropriate time, he doesn’t mind.

Climbing out of the limo, Julius led them inside his much, much smaller home. “Is there any specific meal you’d like, Mr. Ampora?”

“Please, Cassius is fine,” he said, sitting down at the couch. “I don’t mind whatever we have for dinner. I’m sure whatever you cook will be wonderful.”

“It’ll be better than wonderful. Your son bought us all sorts of fresh ingredients, it’s been so much better than what we had before.” Julius smiled, walking to the kitchen. “It won’t be long! Karkat, make sure you don’t bother them!”

“I don’t bother anyone!” Karkat pouted. 

Once he was hidden away in the kitchen, Julius sighed and leaned against the counter. Cassius was attractive, yes. Cassius also really, really reminded him of someone he knew. It was kind of scary. Also kind of sad. It just reminded him of a time when he was happy with where he was in life. Things went everywhere once he was gone. He was disappointed that they were only together for a year before he had to leave and he would never see him again.

It took him a moment to actually get cooking. It was a simple dinner. Nothing too grand, but still something that took effort and love. Something that everyone— at least everyone he knew— would enjoy.

Cronus and Kankri came back with Achaius just a little while later. He heard them come inside, yelling: “Welcome home!” to them as he continued to work. He could hear conversation resuming. Cronus ended up joining him in the kitchen. 

“Could I help, Mr. Vantas?” He asked.

“Julius is fine, Cronus,” he replied. “Sure, you could help. I’m just making stir fry and chicken. Eridan will be doing all the baking for later.”

Cronus nodded and was quick to get to work. It was nice that they didn’t just work in silence, though. “Apparently, Eridan was on a date,” Cronus gossiped. “He told me it was someone he met on the train he took home. And that he’ll be coming home with said date.”

Julius nodded, curious. “Interesting,” he hummed. “Hopefully he hasn’t been keeping this a secret from me, like you two have been. Apparently you both have been dating for a _year_ and Kankri hadn’t even told me?”

Cronus laughed, a little awkward as he shrugged. “We were just… y’know. I’m Cronus Ampora and all and he didn’t wanna make you worry.”

“I’ll worry anyway, I’m his father.” Julius chuckled.

They worked like that for a little while, talking about anything and everything when someone new eventually came into the kitchen. “Cronus, I just wanted to ask you if--”

“Achaius?” The name easily slipped out of Julius’ mouth.

Achaius was there, different but the same, as androids mostly are. This wasn’t just some any other android with the same name as his own by coincidence. This was his Achaius. The one who helped him raise Kankri and Karkat until he was eventually taken away. The android turned to him, a small look of shock on his face.

Julius instantly was holding onto him. “Where have you been? How are you? Is anything broken?” He asked so many questions, just making sure his eldest was alright.

Achaius hugged back, smiling. “I’m fine. Cassius took me in and has been taking care of me.”

So not only is he strikingly similar to someone he once loved, he is kind and compassionate and has saved his first son? 

Honestly, if he hadn’t fallen earlier, he would confidently say now that yes, he has fallen for Cassius Ampora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leslie: Hello this is my not-yet-boyfriend, Achaius.  
> Achaius: H-  
> Julius: SON?!!??!
> 
> Art done by wwaterdragon. See more [here uwu](https://www.deviantart.com/rebubbld).  
> AU created by aquarianseer. Talk [here](http://aquarianseer.tumblr.com/).  
> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).


	10. Sollux — A Moment of Uncovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux pries into everyone's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __  
>  **WARNINGS talking about death, general suffering of People, also just being a bad and neglectful mother**  
>   
> 
> no one important actually died in this chapter. actually maybe the writers died.

Sollux considered napping just to pass the time, though he did have the luggage he brought with him. He should probably get those fixed up instead. He walked around his hotel room, and realized it wasn’t really a room. It was more like a small apartment. That was probably appropriate, since he was going to stay at Helios for a while. Learning to control the powers he wasn’t something he could do in a day.

So he may as well just make use of the wardrobe he was given and place all his clothes in there. His clothes were very, very different from the clothes everyone else in Helios wore. They were either flashy or matte, sequins and sparkles, metallic accents and sleek black and greys. His were quite soft clothes. Flowy, colorful, yet formal too. They were very warm clothes. It was fitting for Helios. It was a good reminder of home.

But Helios was very, very different from Odin.

As he put his clothes away, hanging some up, folding others away, he noticed he had a folder in his backpack. The woman’s folder. The one gunned down at the station. It was thick and heavy and obviously full of _things_. Paper. Which wasn’t normal at this time. Everything, even money was digital. So if anything were put on paper, it was because people wanted to hide it. Which made Sollux even more curious about it.

He opened the folder up, a handful of photos fell out from the folder along with a multitude of transcripts. He bent down to pick up the papers, deciding to lay them out on his bed to look over it all. 

The first photo he looked at was of a car. The window was rolled down to show a woman at the seat, and the door behind it showed a child coming out of the car. He recognized the child to be Fraser. The dead kid remade into an android. A scan of the woman shows that she is Catriona Adelstein. Fraser’s mother, Eridan’s mother, and Cassius’ ex wife.

Second photo: Fraser running after the car. Maybe this was how he died. He was left behind and then he must’ve not been able to keep himself safe in whatever part of Helios he was abandoned in. 

He started reading over the transcripts, they were between another Adelstein family member and an undisclosed name. It was about Artificial Sunlight. Artificial Sunlight was the thing that gave the people of Helios their vitamin D. But they’re overdosing it so that it eventually causes death, below is mentioned how there’s a “cure” being developed for the diseases it causes. Just for more profit. His suspicion and disliking for the Helian rich just grows stronger from here.

Other photos show Catriona in what appears to be a child slave exchange, she’s handing off children in exchange for money. It’s fucking sick. 

There’s more of Fraser, too. As he falls to the ground, the rain starts. The kid probably died of hypothermia. Catriona left her son behind to die somewhere and didn’t even fucking care. It was disgusting.

Sometimes Sollux is surprised by the quality of photos. He’s able to see Fraser’s fingers turn a little blue with more and more photos and his small, frail body lie there on the street, crying for his mother. Catriona Adelstein and her whole family is a monster, full of horrible people. The question is, why isn’t Fraser accepted into her family?

He doesn’t really care to know as he continues to look through all the information, memorizing it easily. 

More transcripts show more sick and disgusting things. How people are brutally killed and then forced into android bodies where they’re immortalized that way. Forced into a body almost the same as before, but can never age. Their humanity gets stripped when they’re then turned into little pets for the rich. 

A transcript shitting on Cassius: rumors and bullshit all made by Catriona. Another transcript about Cronus, and how Catriona planned for him to do all sorts of things on top of his current studies just to try to stress him out. He questions why Catriona seems so adamant on ruining the Amporas, when she married one anyway. Some sort of dumb drama between them.

In his words earlier: Helios is fucked up.

Something bothered him about Fraser. In his ID, his eyes were so strikingly familiar. His birthday was the same as Eridan’s, though he was permanently left at the age of nine, the same age he died at. His cause of death: undefined. No one was there to even record that he was dead. 

He looked into Catriona once more, opening up her family tree to see that there were three children under her name, all greyed out and dead— or assumed dead. He doesn’t really expect to see two other familiar names. Meenah Adelstein and Feferi Adelstein. His best friend and her older sister. He knew the two well. He knew they ran away from their mother, but he never knew it was Catriona. He never knew they were Helians. They were very much alive, it’s just that Helios thinks they’re dead. But he pushed the shock away for now. He was trying to focus on Fraser. 

If Eridan were Catriona’s son, he would’ve been put under her name. But he’s not, and he couldn’t be either of the girls. So he must be Fraser. Eridan told him he had been left behind at that orphanage he helped out at. And he mentioned he didn’t remember much of his childhood. He must’ve suppressed those memories just to keep himself from suffering. The photos of Fraser crying in the street, of being forced out of her car, it all added up. It made sense that he changed his name. Meenah and Feferi probably took up a new last name once they got out of Helios. If Eridan’s mother didn’t love him, then why not change his name so that he were his own person, not in any way related to his mother. 

If he were Catriona’s son, this meant he was also Cassius’ son. Cronus would be his brother. He had a family waiting for him in Centre Pointe this whole time. No one looked hard enough for him. Though maybe it was for the best that Eridan didn’t grow up with the Ampora, with their extensive drama and secretive father. Eridan didn’t deserve that. 

Sollux groaned. Even for him, this was too much. He didn’t want to know anymore. He needed a distraction. He needed to do something. He needed to tell someone. He needed—

He needed to tell Eridan who he really was.

SOLLUX: Hey Eridan? I need to tell you something.

As Sollux waited for a reply, he cleaned up the mess of photos and transcripts, stuffing them all back into the folder and stuffing that into his backpack. His backpack went into the wardrobe. And then he fell back onto the bed. It was kind of an overload. He partially wanted to throw up from how much he learned and partially wanted to throw up from _what_ he learned. How could people be so sick?

ERIDAN: sollux hi!  
ERIDAN: what is it?

Now he hesitated. Which he hated, because hesitating is annoying and it made him overthink. Overthinking was the last thing he needed now. But he had to ask himself if Eridan would believe him. And if he did believe him, what would his reaction be? They never got to talk for long. He didn’t know him well enough to know if he’d take it easily or not. 

ERIDAN: sollux?

Of course he’d overthink long enough to have Eridan remind him he had said something. He should probably reply. 

Though should he change the subject? Say something different? 

Fuck it.

SOLLUX: Who exactly is Catriona? I saw her today. She had an android child with her.

Eridan doesn’t reply for 1.4 minutes. Yes, he counted. Sollux was about to jump on his bed to get rid of the nervous energy bubbling up in him, but then he was being called.

Eridan called him instead. He answered, of course, as he pulled out his phone to point it at himself. A window popped up in front of him, Eridan’s serious (but still very pretty) face looking right at him. He looked so different this way.

“It’s probably weird, right?” Eridan started off, laughing a little. “Me? Catriona Adelstein’s son? The records can call me that all it wants, but I am not her son.”

Sollux didn’t know what to say.

It’s a good thing Eridan continued. “I can’t remember much about her, and frankly I don’t want to. But I do know that she isn’t a good woman. Whoever that android kid is, I hope they don’t have to suffer under her for long.”

“It’s you,” Sollux blurted out. Suddenly he felt like he shouldn’t have said that.

“What?” Eridan was confused.

His mouth felt dry. He didn’t want to tell him any more. But he felt like he had to. Eridan deserved to know. It was his face on an android’s body after all. “It’s you. When you were nine.”

Eridan looked sick. Disgusted? Exhausted. He didn’t reply. Sollux just watched him think. After a while, Eridan sighed, brushing a hand through his wavy hair. “Why don’t we just… go somewhere?”

“What, like a date?” Sollux asked, feeling himself grin a little despite the previous conversation.

He managed to get Eridan to smile back at him. He mentally high fived himself for that. “Yeah, sure. I’m not too busy.” Now he was mentally jumping up and down, hearing Eridan agree to going on a date with him. Holy shit? Wow.

“I’ll uh,” Sollux shrugged. “I’ll pick you up in a bit?”

“Yeah. I’ll text you where I am. It’ll be a nice dinner date.” Eridan smiled, saying a goodbye before ending the call. He loved the way he called it a date.

They’d have a serious talk about it again later. Or not. He didn’t care anymore. He’ll just focus on having a good time with Eridan. 

Sollux got himself ready, walking up to the mirror beside the front door. Making sure he still looked decent, he then walked out and called a taxi. He climbed inside, sending the android driver the address he was given and watched the city move past him.

Eventually, he was nearby the arts school. The campus was actually pretty large. Eridan met up with him, smiling as he climbed into the taxi. His coat was instead on his arm, bag settled on the floor in front of them. Without his coat, he could easily see Eridan’s dancer clothes. Leotard, tights, one glove that covered his left forearm and his shoes. It all hugged his body and Sollux was not ashamed to admit that yes, he did stare. Of course he would, Eridan’s a pretty dancer boy that had probably been doing this for most his life.

“So what do you have planned?” Eridan asked.

Fuck. Right, he should’ve had a plan or something, since he was _going out_ with Eridan on a fucking date.

It’s a good thing Eridan decided to save the both of them there, laughing softly. “I guess you wouldn’t have much of an idea of what to do here, since you’re an outsider.” He smiled, and Sollux was thankful he wasn’t mad about anything. “I guess I’ll be your tour guide to this area.”

“Yeah,” Sollux nodded. “I’d like that.”

Eridan went up to the driver, hand clutching the seat. “Can you take us to the Edge, please?”

The android nodded, taking them over to whatever “The Edge” was.

“What’s—”

Eridan answered before he could even ask. “The Edge is really what everyone calls the split between the common grounds and the much more wealthy areas. If you’ve noticed, Helios is built a lot like a circle. The center’s the Capitol, and then it spreads outward, wealth deteriorating until you get to factory land and the really bad slums. The Edge is full of all kinda people, where the ‘poor’ get to mingle with the ‘rich.’”

Sollux could listen to Eridan go on all day about Helios. “So where do you live?” He asked.

“I live in the Edge. It’s partially how I even got to go to Helios Arts in the first place. If I were any further, meaning any poorer, I wouldn’t have been able to qualify for my scholarship to go.”

Sollux nodded. God, his voice was so pretty. He really could just listen to it all day. He could also look at him all day. It was a good thing Eridan was turned to the windows, watching the change of grand to grey.

Eridan suddenly spoke up, pulling Sollux out of his stupor. “Hey, we’re here!”

They were both climbing out of the car, Eridan slipping on his coat, bag hidden beneath it. He said thank you to the driver, Sollux easily paying with his chip.

“I would’ve taken you to someplace a little more high end, but honestly I don’t feel so comfortable going there without Cronus,” Eridan said, a little apologetic.

Cronus as in Cronus Ampora? Cassius’ kid? With the boyfriend that he probably totally definitely cheats on? It better not be with Eridan.

“No, no,” Sollux smiled, making sure that he didn’t look at all worried or angry or anything. “It’s fine. Show me where we’re going.” He was going to make sure Eridan wasn’t in on anything with him. Because honestly he liked him too much already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art done by wwaterdragon. See more [here uwu](https://www.deviantart.com/rebubbld).  
> AU created by aquarianseer. Talk [here](http://aquarianseer.tumblr.com/).  
> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).


	11. Eridan — The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan confesses it's true. Sollux meets a few more Helians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my defense i pulled an all nighter yesterday and forgot to update

Eridan didn’t really know how to react when Sollux asked him who _Catriona Adelstein_ was. It took him a minute to answer him. 

The woman was his mother. But that was it. She was the woman who birthed him, and that was all she was to him. Nothing else. Not the woman to nurture him, not the woman to help him. If Eridan had to give the title of his _mom_ to anyone, it would have to be Rosa, the woman to raise him for his five years at the orphanage.

His father, who he remembered to be a very large man, with these two lines that passed over his face, kind eyes. Fought with his mother often about him. That was it. He didn’t know who he was, but if he had to choose over his parents, he would say he would prefer his father. Even if he didn’t know anything about him. Even then, Julius was more of his father. He was the man to adopt Eridan out of the orphanage at fourteen anyway. 

A little bit inside him told him that Cassius Ampora was his father. But he couldn't just tell him that. Eridan was _always_ careful with Cassius Ampora. He had to impress him. He had to make sure he was really as good as Cronus liked to say, or else his father may just take away the funding Cronus put into his schooling. Because those two men were a great help. If he made one wrong move with Cassius, then his everything might just be gone.

But he didn’t want to think about that anymore. Instead, he changed the subject and invited Sollux out. It would be a good change in his routinely life. Sure, often he had different projects, shows, things to work on which gave him a change. But nothing like this.

Nothing like a stranger, who’s quickly becoming a friend. 

Eridan took him to the Edge. Near home. He didn’t want to have to take Sollux somewhere where he couldn’t pay for them, anyway. Taking him to a high end restaurant and making him pay wasn’t what Eridan wanted. So a small, familiar restaurant would do.

They knew him well, there. He, after all, was one of the sons that also worked at the Scarlet Orchid. He was their baker. Treats were sold every weekend, when he was free. And he often took his brothers there to hang out. 

“Eridan!” That was Nepeta. She, like the ever active girl she is, jumps over the counter to give him a hug. 

“Nepeta, how many times have I told you to stop jumping over the counter?” Eridan could hear Equius’ exasperated voice from the kitchen, walking out from behind the counter like a normal person.

“This is the thirty-fourth time,” Nepeta said, her ever present cat-like grin on her face. And then she was turning to Sollux, eyeing him. Eridan didn’t know why he felt like he should take the attention off him. “So who’s this?” She asked, nudging Eridan in the side. “Is he your boyfriend?”

The both of them panicked. He and Sollux became red-faced and flustered, both looking away from each other. “No— We’re just friends,” Sollux mumbled.

“Uh huh,” Nepeta nodded, obviously skeptical.

“Really! We’re just friends!” Eridan insisted.

“Though we _are_ on a date right now,” Sollux, that traitor, said.

Eridan would never hear the end of this. Nepeta was now bouncing off the walls, bright eyed and excited. “A date, huh? Equius! We have to give these two the best date ever!” She yelled, running off to go do her thing. Equius shrugged, pretty much useless against his sister whenever she got excited like that.

Eridan groaned, slumping over. “Why’d you have to tell her that?” He whined, pouting at Sollux.

Sollux only gave him a lopsided grin. Eridan, strangely, couldn’t stay mad at a face like that. “Why not?”

They both took a seat at the counter, being given their menus by Equius. No doubt they’ll be getting some sort of dessert by Nepeta that they’ll be forced to eat together or something. Which he didn’t mind, Eridan did have such a bad sweet tooth. But still, it was embarrassing. His friends were embarrassing.

They both took their orders, which the siblings began to cook up.

“So what brought you from Odin to here?” He asked, trying to make conversation. “I know Helios isn’t exactly the place to be. Sure, it’s the province of fashion and all, but I don’t think that’s the reason why you’re here.”

Sollux shrugged. “My dad’s here as a guest professor for a year and I’m a student. Also for a year.” 

Eridan nodded. “Interesting,” he nodded. “You wanna ask me anything?”

“Sure.” He paused, probably figuring out exactly what he wanted to ask. “Could I possibly come see one of your performances?”

Eridan felt his face get a little warm. Sollux wanted to see him dance? It was a bit of an unexpected request. “Yeah,” he nodded. Normally he sold his extra ticket to let one person in other than his family, just to add to the savings they shared. But he asked, so why not give it to him? He liked Sollux enough anyway. “I have a performance in a week. Once I get the extra ticket, I’ll send it to you.”

They were both quickly interrupted by Nepeta bringing out the food, which was served in large portions. Her ever present catlike smile being more obvious than ever. “Eat up lovebirds.” She boasted, proud of her craft.

“Thanks,” Sollux said, digging into his meal.

Eridan’s reply was much more different. He felt his face warm up at “lovebirds,” so he stuck his tongue out at Nepeta. She gave him her signature grin before slinking away. 

They both ate in somewhat silence. Nepeta’s cooking was one of the best Eridan’s had. Sollux loved it, probably, since his first reaction was to moan. “This? This is good,” Sollux said, looking at Eridan with a big grin. He was quick to return to eating.

Eridan could probably just watch him, since he was so cute, enthusiastic and enjoying his food. He gave himself a mental point there for giving Sollux a good meal at their date. 

“I’ve been to two Centre Pointe restaurants in the past two days and nothing’s as good as this.”

Eridan was just about to reply before he heard Nepeta squealing. “Equius, did you get that?” She asked, climbing all over her brother. Well, not actually climbing. More like hugging his arm and keeping him from cleaning.

“Yes, I did,” he nodded. “Now could you please get off me? I’m trying to wash the dishes.”

“ _Yes_ , but a customer did just say that _our_ food is better than Centre Pointe’s!” 

Eridan smiled. He knew that Sollux and the Zahhaks would get along from here.

Once they were done with their meal, Eridan sending them a tip as always, which Equius always tried to reject before giving in to Eridan, Nepeta threw down her dessert. Her desserts never really could match Eridan’s though. (At least that’s what he privately thought. He’d never want to be on the wrong end of Nepeta’s claws.) 

“This is my special Love Potion.” Sollux tried to already taste it, but Nepeta stopped him, shielding the sweet with her arms. “Not yet! You gotta kiss to make it special!”

This was when Eridan let out a long, suffering groan. Why was she so insistent? Sure, he liked Sollux, and sure, he was nice, but having to kiss him? In front of her? 

If he were honest with himself, Eridan would admit that he would totally kiss Sollux if Nepeta wasn’t there.

“C’mon, it’s just a kiss,” Sollux said, shrugging.

Eridan could feel himself heat up. He felt like he could explode at any second. “I mean, I guess,” he shrugged, never meeting his eyes.

“You have to kiss for more than three sec—” Eridan watched as Nepeta was dragged away by her brother. Thank god for Equius.

When Eridan looked forward again, Sollux seemed closer this time. He wants to do this and yet he doesn’t and it’s just a big whirlwind of confusion and emotions for Eridan. He hoped Sollux was just as confused as he was. He never really felt this strongly for anyone. 

“You wanna humor her?” Sollux asked, voice low and soft and _oh fuck_ Eridan was ready to die.

He swallowed, giving a miniscule jerk of the head, like he was trying to nod but the rest of his body wouldn’t let him. 

Suddenly, Sollux’s hand ended up on his cheek and it was so warm. He was so warm. He leaned into his touch, hands reaching out to hold onto Sollux. Hold onto anything. He was nervous and he hadn’t kissed anyone in a while. It’s been a ,month, in fact. A month since that awful, awkward falling out.

Sollux didn’t let him think too hard on it, because in an instant, their lips were locked together. Eridan’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and held him there. He was so _warm_. Hot, even. He forgot how nice the heat of another person was. 

Eridan was maybe a little touch starved. If asked, he would blame his sudden eagerness, and the way that he puts himself in Sollux’s lap on the fact that he hadn’t touched someone this way in a while. And also on the fact that Sollux is warmer than anyone else he’s ever touched. But no one would ask so he wouldn’t answer. 

Sollux was so hot.

He could just sit here on Sollux’s lap, hug him and seep his warmth. Sollux’s hands rested on his waist, and the kiss very quickly turned from a mandatory pre-dessert requirement into very passionate makeouts. Eridan wasn’t sure who first decided that makeouts would be a nice thing to initiate, but he didn’t care, because Sollux had a _piercing_ and he was hot. In all ways. Every way. 

Eridan forgot just how nice kissing was. Sollux’s pierced tongue pressed into his mouth and he tasted electric and sweet. He wanted to memorize the taste of him. Who knows if they’d kiss like this again. With a clash of temperatures, his cold and Sollux’s warmth made for a perfect, wonderful kiss. 

Eridan wasn’t sure how long they kissed there for, but when they pulled away to finally breathe, inhaling each other as they panted, Nepeta was talking. 

“Just friends, huh?” She smirked and Eridan was ready to die.

Eridan got off of Sollux’s lap as fast as he could without falling over. She would never let him hear the end of this. 

Sollux cleared his throat, fixing his slightly disheveled clothes. Eridan must’ve pulled him around a little as he got on his lap. “How about we uh. Eat up?” Sollux offered.

Eridan nodded idly, his face still warm from the kissing. His everything still felt warm, to be honest. It was like Sollux was still lingering on him. He savored the feeling. 

Eating up the cranachan that Nepeta made just for them, probably now extra special because not only did they kiss, but they made out too. He really, really hoped things wouldn’t be awkward between them just because they kissed. This moment would probably end up being the best and worst moment of his life if they couldn’t figure out how to talk again. (Best: because that kiss. Worst: because if he fell out with his ex boyfriend that one night, and he falls out with Sollux just from a kiss, it probably means there’s something wrong with Eridan.)

“So that was a date,” Sollux said, looking right at Eridan.

“Yeah,” Eridan nodded. “That was a date.”

Thankfully, Sollux started laughing and the air around them felt lighter. They were fine. Eridan found himself laughing with him.

They eventually left the restaurant, Nepeta promising good things in their future since their Love Potion was so charged up or whatever. Eridan didn’t want to talk about any of that at all. “Is it bad that I don’t really want this date to end yet?” Eridan asked.

“No.” Sollux shook his head. “No, because I don’t want it to end either.”

“Well, everyone’s gathered at my place right now for a dinner. I know we just ate but we could still hang around. You wanna come?” 

“I’m fine with going, yeah.”

Eridan smiled. Sure, there may be a little bit of awkwardness when they join, but he could deal with it. It would be nice to just keep spending time with Sollux for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sollux: fuck helios is FUCKED up  
> sollux: time to make myself feel better *texts eridan*  
> sollux: ah yes the one good thing about helios
> 
> Art done by wwaterdragon. See more [here uwu](https://www.deviantart.com/rebubbld).  
> AU created by aquarianseer. Talk [here](http://aquarianseer.tumblr.com/).  
> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).


	12. Kankri — Putting the World on Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri gets some comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some more gay uwu

Kankri had silently pulled Cronus upstairs while everyone had kept busy in the kitchen or the living room. Leslie was watching over Karkat and keeping him somewhat entertained. Cassius was apparently attending to him as well. His father was occupied with cooking and catching up with Achaius.

He was still shaken up from the attempted robbery, who knows what could’ve happened if Cassius wasn’t there. His dad could’ve been killed or he would be killed along with him. Sure, it was a knife, but it was still a threat to his life, or his father’s. He really was grateful for what Cassius did. He felt like he should repay his act of kindness somehow. 

Once he and Cronus were hidden away in his room, Kankri just pulled him into a hug, melting against his boyfriend. He needed this. 

Cronus’ arms went around him, a hand petting into his hair. That was nice. “Whoa, hey, you okay, baby?” Secretly he loved the pet names. Right now they were a comfort. After a moment of silence, Cronus kept on talking. “Okay, you didn’t tell me you’d rather be called your name. Something’s really wrong.”

Cronus grunted, and then suddenly Kankri was being lifted up into the air. “Which one’s your bed?” Cronus asked.

Kankri gestured to the right side of the room and Cronus was carrying him into the small bed, lying down with him on top. Yes, curling up on Cronus’ chest sounded ideal right now. Honestly he just wanted to sleep and be held by Cronus forever. 

“Kankri,” Cronus sung, lightly nudging at his cheek with a finger. “Wanna tell me what’s up?”

Kankri decided that he should just tell him what was on his mind. "Cronus, what would you do if I were to die tonight?" He felt him flinch a little, like he were surprised. He supposed that this kind of question would be shocking.

“I’d be upset of course.” He started, “I mean— Not only would I be losing my boyfriend but I’d be losing my best friend too.” He sounded sincere but the underlying concern and panic in his voice was showing a bit.

Kankri didn’t reply immediately, he instead opted for sprawling out on Cronus, nuzzling just above his clavicle. “Is that all I’m going to be; a boyfriend?” He asked softly, feeling a sudden hard and heavy weight in his chest.

“Well,” Cronus started, giving a shrug. His tone became softer, devolving into shy mumbles that was rare for Cronus. “I dunno. Maybe I want you to be way more than that.” Kankri had to really listen.

Kankri shot up from his place on his boyfriend’s chest, staring down at him with wide eyes. “More?” He echoed. Cronus actually said that. Cronus loves him enough to be more than just what they are in the moment. Kankri’s known that Cronus was the most wonderful person ever, but hearing that he wanted to be more had Kankri feeling big fat tears pooling at his eyes.

“Yeah, more,” Cronus nodded. Kankri felt the tears now falling. “Hey, don’t cry,” Cronus pouted a bit, sitting up and Kankri slid onto his lap.

“This isn’t a bad cry,” Kankri muttered, pressing his face into Cronus’ chest. “I just—” he was interrupted by a hiccup. Now the tears were really pouring. “I didn’t expect that.” 

“So is this a good cry?” Cronus asked.

“Yes!” Kankri sobbed, yet smiled at the same time. “A very, very happy cry.” 

“Aw.” Kankri felt Cronus’ hands on his face, guiding his head to make them look at each other. “I guess it means you must really love me, yeah?”

Kankri sniffled, feeling really, really gross from his surprise outburst. He smiled anyway. “I do. I really do love you.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re pretty, even when you cry?” Cronus asked, wiping away at Kankri’s face.

Kankri laughed. “You’d be the first.”

“Well as pretty as you are, we’ve got a dinner to be at. Here—” Cronus began taking off his jacket, handing it off to his boyfriend. “You can use my jacket to wipe your face.”

It was the perfect chance to steal his jacket for a good two weeks or so. Kankri happily took it out of his hands and slipped it on. It was far too big for him. 

He wrapped the jacket around himself and took a deep inhale. Cronus’ wonderful, familiar, comforting smell. Kankri wouldn’t be surprised if Cronus was actually just the embodiment of nature in disguise. He just so strongly smelled of the outdoors, beyond the walls of Helios, it was the closest thing he could get to experiencing the outside world regularly. 

Comforted by the smell of his jacket, Kankri smiled and climbed out of Cronus’ lap. “Let’s get to dinner,” he said, zipping up the jacket to keep it on him. He’ll give it back soon enough. (That’s a lie. He’ll keep it for two weeks before stealing a new jacket that smells more like Cronus when the old piece of clothing’s scent has faded.)

Kankri was a routine thief of Cronus’ clothing, it felt him feel more at ease when Cronus wasn’t around. Cronus, thankfully, has stopped trying to take his clothes back.

When they join everyone else downstairs, the food ready and Eridan now home with his guest. Who wasn’t Gamzee. Strange. They were a new person. Blond, tan, attractive but not as attractive as Cronus. It was a little curious. They were so happy. They’d been together for only a few months and seeing Eridan with someone entirely new was interesting.

Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, his father was walking out of the kitchen and setting down their dinner. And then looking at him, suddenly concerned. “Kankri why were you crying?” He asked, going to his son and putting an arm around him.

Cronus already walked off to help with setting up their meal.

“I’m alright,” Kankri smiled, blinking away any remnants. “It’s fine.”

“What happened?” Julius asked, his arm never leaving from its place. He rubbed at his shoulder comfortingly. 

“Well… To put it simply, Cronus pretty much told me that he wants to be more than what we are right now,” Kankri smiled to himself, making sure to keep his voice low so only his father would hear.

Julius’ eyes widened, beaming. “He did?” He was just as excited as Kankri was.

Kankri nodded, feeling himself tear up again just at the thought of it. Julius pulled him into a tight hug, rocking him from side to side just out of excited energy. 

“I’m happy to see you’re so happy with him,” Julius smiled. And then hit him playfully. “I’m not happy that you didn’t tell me about this for _a year_.”

Kankri laughed, feeling himself flush. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“It’s fine. I’ll go finish setting everything up.” Julius walked off to the kitchen once more, and Kankri decided to perhaps meet Eridan’s new boyfriend. If he were his boyfriend. He had to find out soon.

The two were sat off to the side, obviously trying not to be the center of attention. But Karkat was Karkat, and he wanted to talk. Or yell. Either way, Karkat likes conversation. He knew it made his baby brother feel less lonely. But maybe he could save his brother from Karkat’s prying conversations.

“Karkat,” Kankri said, stressing on getting his attention. “Dinner’s almost ready, maybe you should go wash your hands.” Obviously they all knew it really meant something like: “Karkat, stop harassing your brother and his friend and do something else.”

Karkat grumbled as he got up and left anyway. He normally never did that, but it was probably because of the guests they all had. He’d have to thank them for making him so obedient.

“Thanks, Kankri,” Eridan sighed, relaxing as everyone followed after Karkat. 

Kankri nodded, smiling. “Of course.” He sat himself on the couch, grinning. “Now would you be willing to tell _me_ the details of your date?”

That’s when Eridan threw his head back and groaned, and his date began laughing. 

“Well of course I’d want to know! You’re home earlier than usual, and you have a performance next week. Normally you’d be working your butt off!”

“I just thought I deserved a break,” Eridan huffed, pouting as he crossed his arms.

“And you do! You deserve a break from all the stress you put yourself through on being the best when they put so much pressure on you.” Kankri nodded empathetically. “Which is why I would love to know what you did on said break. And to be introduced to your friend.”

“This is Sollux.” He gestured to Sollux, who gave a small wave. He stayed silent for the most part, obviously awkward and not skilled in social interaction. “All we did was go visit the Zahhaks and kiss up to Nepeta til’ she gave us a free Love Potion.” Eridan shrugged. “We had to convince her to let us just eat it without kissing.”

Sollux began speaking at the same time as Eridan’s last sentence. “We ended up kissing and getting very distracted.”

The both of them turned red and visibly panicked, staring at each other and seemingly having a conversation with just their expressions. It was very, very amusing to watch. Kankri decided to save them from their panic, not letting them suffer any longer. “I won’t tell, don’t worry.”

They both relaxed just a little afterward. Eridan obviously didn’t trust him, but that’s how brothers were. He just gave him a grin.

So it was perhaps confirmed that yes, Eridan was no longer with Gamzee. Kankri did notice that Eridan wasn’t exactly as happy as he used to be anymore. Eridan was more awkward than anything. Maybe this might be a good restart for him, or something.

So far, it was a good start for Kankri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kankri: ;m;  
> cronus: uwu  
> kankri: UWU!!!
> 
> Art done by wwaterdragon. See more [here uwu](https://www.deviantart.com/rebubbld).  
> AU created by aquarianseer. Talk [here](http://aquarianseer.tumblr.com/).  
> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).


	13. Cronus — The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something starts and Cronus ends it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to DISASTER NIGHT! ;)

The dinner table was not large enough to seat all nine people. Julius’ plan was to let the dining table lower itself and push it towards the coffee table. There, they would be able to place down all the meals, while everyone had their seats on the two couches, and the pillows they had. So that was how dinner went. Cronus actually liked their comfier seats. It felt like it brought them closer together. 

“I am ninth wheeling here,” Karkat said, as they all sat down, save for the two parents. Cassius and Julius were in the kitchen.

“Yeah, but you’re also a baby,” Cronus retaliated.

“Then I should probably be asleep by now.” Cronus snorted. He liked this kid. He was fun.

The kid was obscenely short, no doubt and seemed like a spitfire from the actions he took the other time Cronus was staying in the Vantas household. After that night, Karkat was very much now Cronus’ new baby brother.

Everyone was having a good time. Ish. Sollux had always been bitter and cold towards him and his father for some reason. He didn’t really understand. But he didn’t really try to talk to him either, in case he accidentally provoked him in some way.

“So,” Leslie started, taking everyone’s attention. “Cronus, Kankri, because this night is about you both finally putting the two families together, do you want to tell us how you met?”

Sollux snorted. Cronus was confused by that reaction, but he said nothing.

“Do you want to say it?” Kankri asked him. 

Cronus shrugged. “I could, sure. I dunno if I’d tell the story any good though.” 

“Well we met while at school. But we actually got to talk more when Eridan started going to Helios Arts.” Kankri started, seeming very chipper all of a sudden. “I hadn’t realized it was the same Cronus from school… We eventually caught up for the couple of years that we missed.”

“He’s just using someone familiar so he didn’t have to find some random poor person,” Sollux mumbled. But with how quiet the rest of the room was since they were so focused on listening to Kankri, it was like a yell in the room.

Much like a whip, Kankri’s head snapped in the direction of Sollux, “I’m sorry- What was that?”

Sollux jumped, like he didn’t think to keep his mouth shut. But then he seemed to gain some sort of confidence, or was rising up to a challenge. He shrugged, as if he were pointing out something obvious. “Obviously he’s just using someone familiar so he didn’t have to find some rando.”

Kankri gave a smile, “I’m afraid you’re the only ‘rando’ here.”

Cronus watched Eridan shrink into his seat a little. Honestly he felt a little bit of the same way. 

A scoff sounded from Sollux, “Sorry that you’re too dense to realize that your ‘boyfriend’ cheats on you practically every night and at most you’re probably a publicity stunt for him.”

Eridan slouched further on the couch, and then a second later he was standing up and leaving, red faced and tense. He was probably feeling horrible for how this night was going. Cronus would’ve followed, if Sollux just shut up. He was glad that Karkat followed right after Eridan, maybe to comfort him.

Sollux’s comment seemed to have set off a fuse. Kankri was now also standing with his hands on the table. It was rare to see him this angry at something. The last time that had happened was back when they were younger. Cronus could feel the heavy, suffocating, awkward and tense air of the room.

“I don’t appreciate a _stranger_ telling me what they think of my relationship that they know nothing about,” Kankri snapped.

“I know the type of person you are, the same goes for Cronus.” Sollux spat, “You’re the pathetic, desperate, lonely crybaby that easily plays into people. You’re only around to feel like you’re worth something.”

Kankri let out a light, breathy laugh. Like he couldn’t believe he just heard that. Cronus couldn’t believe he just heard that either.

Sollux grit his teeth, “You’re like his personal slut aren’t you?”

That seemed to spite Kankri as Sollux continued, “He’s probably only around for you because the sex is good.”

Kankri breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself before looking back at Sollux. “Get out of this house.”

“Gladly,” Sollux sneered. And as he walked past Kankri, he dropped, falling into Cronus’ arms. Cronus could hear, feel and smell the electric energy that had him passing out. That was what made him snap.

Cronus made sure Kankri was safe and laying down. And then he was grabbing at Sollux. Honestly, with all this energy he was emitting, it was probably not a good idea. But Cronus didn’t care, Sollux used his powers on another person because he was mad, or some shit. Thankfully, he was still awake and growling, able to slam Sollux up against the wall. He could feel the attempts Sollux made to shock him, and he easily took it without any reaction.

“Okay, kid, I guess I’ll have to be the one to teach you this fucking lesson.” He growled, keeping his voice low. “Your first duty as a deity is to stay. In. Control.”

“I’m perfectly in control,” Sollux said. “Are you?”

Cronus’ grip tightened on Sollux, “You fuckin’ aren’t! You can easily kill someone with the shit you do!” He practically yelled.

“I’ve got him, Cronus,” Cassius was then speaking, placing a hand on his shoulder. Cronus turned to his father, immediately dropping Sollux to go and tend to Kankri. 

He picked Kankri up and carried him up to his room. When he entered, the room, Eridan was sitting around on his bed. “Hey, you good?” Cronus mumbled.

Eridan glanced up at Cronus and then shrugged. “‘M okay.” Then he actually looked up, eyeing Kankri. “What happened to him?”

“Just got tired,” Cronus said, knowing it was obviously a lie. But he couldn’t care to really try to cover up what happened. He probably heard a bit of the fighting.

“I’m sorry I brought him here,” Eridan sighed. “If I had known he would be like that…”

“It’s fine, Eridan. You’re fine. It wasn’t your fault.” He said, then setting Kankri down on his bed. Kankri would be alright. He still felt a pulse, and could monitor his vitals easily with his kinetic optic chip. Kankri was still alright. 

Eridan had piped up again, “I’ll uh- sleep on the couch if you need me to.” 

“No, no, you keep your bed.” Cronus said casually, “I’ll just- wait around for him to wake up.”

Eridan nodded slowly. “Okay.”

That was when someone was softly knocking on the door. Eridan moved to get it, though Cronus, already standing, was there first. Karkat peered into the room, staring up at Cronus and he just wanted to pick the kid up and give him a big squeeze. Hopefully he hadn’t scared him with the yelling. 

“Is Kankri okay?” Karkat asked. His voice was so small and it only made Cronus want to squeeze him more. “He’s not dead, right?”

“He’s not dead. Don’t worry,” Cronus said softly, smiling. “You wanna see him?”

Karkat nodded.

He looked to Kankri, projecting his vitals out for everyone else to see. Everyone could see the outline of his heart, beating softly, blood flowing through his body. He was fine, just shocked unconscious.

“Whoa,” Karkat breathed, eyes wide. “Cool…”

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool.” Cronus smiled.

“You can also draw with it,” Eridan piped up. “Cro lets me do it sometimes.”

Karkat was now staring up at Cronus expectantly. He wanted to try it out too. And to give the kiddo a good distraction from this disaster of a night, Cronus let him. He felt for the stylus that let him draw in his pockets, pulling it out and handing it to Karkat. “Here you go.”

Karkat was excited as he tried it out, creating a line in the air. And then he was much more enthusiastic, playing around and drawing until he tired himself out.

“Hey, Kar,” Eridan spoke up, distracting him from his art. “C’mon, you’ve still got school tomorrow. You’re gonna need to sleep.”

Karkat whined, pouting. “Why can’t I just not go tomorrow?”

Cronus ruffled his hair. “He’s good, kiddo. I know you’re worryin’ about him but he’s alright. You should go to sleep.”

“Kankri normally helps me fall asleep,” Karkat mumbled. Then he looked up at Cronus. “You wanna help me? It's _the_ important nightly rituals me 'n him do.”

“What, me?” Cronus laughed, feeling a little nervous. “Why not Eridan?”

Karkat shook his head. “I want you to do it. Eridan’s stories are really bad.” 

“Hey!” Eridan pouted, exaggeratedly offended.

Karkat was already leading Cronus out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sollux: time to assume shit  
> cronus: try me BITCH
> 
> Art done by wwaterdragon. See more [here uwu](https://www.deviantart.com/rebubbld).  
> AU created by aquarianseer. Talk [here](http://aquarianseer.tumblr.com/).  
> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).


	14. Cassius — When the Flowers Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassius sweeps up the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly we were kind of crying over how much big dad energy cassius has when we wrote this chapter

“Fucking _hell_ , son.” 

“I’m not your son.”

“Why’d you have to start that shit?”

“Because Cronus is obviously a manipulative shithead and Kankri’s a dense guy whoring himself out to him.”

Cassius didn’t hesitate to slap him. He didn’t hold back. Sollux needed to know not to just assume shit about people, and know not to say those kinds of things about his son. _His_ son. Who he raised, who he loved, who he took care of ever since he was born. Sollux’s first lessons weren’t just going to be anything about being a deity. They’d be about being a better person. 

“You can’t just go around thinking you’re hot shit because you have a chip in your brain with fancy fuckin’ contacts.” Cassius hissed, “I’m well aware that your father told me that you’re a freelance investigator but you must be pretty shit at your job if you handle cases like this. Not everything is a scandal that needs to be unearthed.”

Sollux looked down at the ground, one hand at his reddened cheek. He said nothing. Smart kid.

“You could’ve killed him. This is a family of normal people. None of them are deities. They’re just people you could hurt because you can’t keep your emotions in check. Don’t say shit to me that you were in control of yourself. You may have been in control of what you were saying but you certainly weren’t with your powers.” Cassius stated, “I’m going to have Leslie take you back to your hotel. I want you to think over this and what could’ve happened if something went wrong.”

Sollux still had his head hung and opened his mouth to speak but Cassius quickly interrupted him.

“Your lessons are postponed until you manage to learn to be a better person.”

Sollux was instantly looking up at him. “What?” He looked so confused.

“I’m not going to tutor you if you’re going to be a little shit and I’ll have you sent right back to Odin.” He threatened. “You’ll have to find yourself another deity teacher, or learn to control it yourself somehow. Like I did.”

Cassius didn’t care to see his reaction, already walking back inside to ask Leslie to drive Sollux back. He agreed, though not without having a small moment with Achaius. He was happy Achaius and Leslie found comfort in each other. 

“I’ll see you back at home.” Leslie chimed before making his exit.

Cassius peered into the kitchen to find Julius putting away what he had cooked.

“Sorry that tonight was a mess.” Cassius called out, walking into the kitchen. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Julius sighed. “But I’m quite used to a deity’s outbursts.”

Cassius was a little surprised by that. Julius has been around deities? 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell. I don’t really have many people to tell.” Julius reassured, still working away in the kitchen. He was trying to distract himself, Cassius realized. 

“I trust you,” he found himself saying. He was even more surprised to realize that he actually meant it. He was relaxed around the family. “So you’ve been around deities before?” He asked, leaning against the wall.

Julius smiled, expression wistful. “I was very close to one some time ago.” 

“Oh? What kind of deity were they?”

“Well— He was a water deity. I say was because I’m not sure if he was killed or not…” Julius spoke softly, “I still wonder if he’s in Eros looking for me—“ He quickly caught himself and straightened up, “Ahah- Sorry. I’m just thinking back on old times.”

Mentioning Eros made Cassius think back on his first visit there. When he was still free and actually quite happy. 

“Eros…” Cassius felt a smile tug at his lips, “What a beautiful place… I do honestly miss it.”

“I do too. What parts of the city did you see?” 

“I spent about a year in the seaside district,” Cassius hummed, “Sadly when I went to revisit a few years ago, the shop I fondly remembered had closed.”

“Oh? What shop if you don’t mind me asking…” Julius seemed to hesitate with that question. 

“The Ruby Garland,” Cassius said easily. He knew the place well. Enough to reconstruct it in his own head and walk around as if he were still there. He could never forget the place. He didn’t even question who Julius could be. He was much more focused on the memories of the shop.

Cassius didn’t notice that Julius wasn’t moving around the kitchen anymore, now leaning against the counter. Julius stared at him, searching. Cassius stared back, hoping he could find what he was looking for. “Cassy?” He asked, voice small. He hadn’t heard that nickname in years. “Is it really you?”

“Yes,” Cassius replied, feeling himself smile. “Julian, it’s me.”

Julian, _his_ Julian was here and with him and actually in Helios. He never looked hard enough. He wished he looked harder so they could’ve had this moment earlier. Julian teared up in front of him and Cassius moved to pull him into his arms and hug him as tight as possible. 

“I’ve missed you,” Julian said, face pressed into his chest. “You’ve changed a bit.”

“So have you.” Cassius smiled, a hand pushing into his curly hair.

Julian pulled back and fanned his face, “Oh gods I’m going to ugly cry. Don’t look at me, Cassy.”

“I don’t think I could ever think you’re ugly,” Cassius smiled, leaning down to kiss at his forehead.

“Don’t do that! You’ll make me cry more,” Julian whined, lightly hitting his chest. 

“I’m sure it’s a happy cry.” Cassius chuckled.

Julian let out a heavy sigh, “Yeah, it is. It really is.”

Cassius grinned, “Guess we have a lot of lost time to make up for, huh?”

After a few sniffles, Julian was wiping away the tears from his face. He looked up at Cassius, his face earnest and intense and like he was learning something new with every passing second he looked into his eyes. “We do,” he nodded. “So we should start now. Talk to me. About everything after us.” He began walking around the kitchen again, grabbing two mugs and brewing a pot of coffee.

“You want to talk all night?” Cassius smiled a little. It sounded nice. Especially with some coffee. 

“Or until we fall asleep,” Julian said. “The coffee is more of a comforting warm drink for the both of us.” Then he was walking off to wherever in the home, Cassius slowly trailing behind to find Julius grabbing extra blankets for the two of them. He was reminded of their days often ending like this when they were younger. They’d end up tangled together on the couch, watching a movie, warm drinks in their hands.

Or at least the vague ideas of them. Ever since Helios, his memories have been left in a garbled mess. Some things hurt to think about, some things he couldn’t recognize, some things he didn’t know, some things he remembered but didn’t understand. Not every bit of him was there.

But at least he had Julius back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassius: yeets Sollux into the artificial sun  
> Cassius: eat shit lmao
> 
> Art done by wwaterdragon. See more [here uwu](https://www.deviantart.com/rebubbld).  
> AU created by aquarianseer. Talk [here](http://aquarianseer.tumblr.com/).  
> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).


	15. Julius — The Cooldown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's better than this? dads being gay

Cassius was here at Helios with him all along. It was… shocking, to say the least. Julius was convinced that Cassius was dead. That someone found out he was a deity and killed him because of it. What else would you do if you found an escaped war experiment? 

It had been two and a half decades since they knew each other and fell into a wonderful whirlwind of emotions. He really was convinced Cassius was dead.

But then he stood right there, right in front of him, taller, older, hair longer, voice deeper. Cassius was alive. (And arguably more attractive than ever.) 

When their coffee was ready, Julius joined Cassius on the couch, who had gotten very comfortable as he wrapped himself up in one of the blankets. It was almost as if no time had passed since the last time they saw each other. Almost.

Julius noticed something was haunting Cassius. He did his best to hide it, but Julius was just good at noticing little things like that within people. He wouldn’t ask about it right away, though.

He settled down on the couch beside Cassius, who wrapped an arm around him as he took his mug with his other hand. “Thank you,” he said with a small smile.

“Have you figured out what stories to tell me?” Julius asked.

“Well, firstly I’d like to apologize for not keeping in touch when I left.” Cassius managed to move them around so that Julius was now right under him, and Cassius could rest his chin on Julius’ head. “And that I had been gone for so long. And that I didn’t search harder.”

“It’s alright, Cassy,” Julius said, waving him off before wrapping his hands around his warm mug once more. “We’re here now, isn’t that enough?” 

“I suppose…” Cassius sighed. He paused for a moment, the two of them just sitting comfortably in silence. “You know, Kankri looks so much like you when you were younger.”

“He does?” Julius asked.

“He could’ve been your twin brother. I knew him when he was just so small. It’s shocking to see how old he is.”

“It really has been a while, yes.”

“How is he? And tell me about your other sons. I didn’t realize Eridan was your son too.”

“Yes, I adopted him. Karkat took a liking to him when they became friends at school. When Eridan told him he was an orphan, Karkat came running to me and asked me to make him his brother. What about you? Your family?” 

“I have Cronus,” Cassius shrugged. “I also had Meenah and Feferi, but they’re out of the province. They were my ex wife’s daughters. But I hear from them every once in a while.” 

Julius smiled slightly, “You still love taking care of children, huh?”

“Of course I do. I like to think it’s what I do best.” 

“I’d say you charm people the best, but you can think what you want,” Julius laughed, his hand grabbing for Cassius’.

Cassius snorted, nosing at Julius’ temple. 

“Do you remember how close we used to be?” Julius asked, his voice soft and his face slightly red.

“How could I forget?” 

Julius let out a wistful sigh, “I’m just thinking back…”

There was a silence between them as they both paused. Old memories he never really thought of came back to him like a cool comforting breeze on a warm sunny day. He missed those nights in Eros. 

He didn’t regret leaving, in the beginning. Because Cassius had left and it seemed like he was never coming back. Messages from Cassius were brief, Julius’ own were left unread. Cassius was just too busy for love at the time.

When everyone wanted to restart, there was Helios. Helios was the newest province, made from old territories of Apollo and Hades. So that there were three provinces now, instead of two, fighting for control. Helios, being the newest province became the place to be. It was a place for people who wanted a fresh start.

Julius needed that, after every memory of Eros left him longing for Cassius. 

But Helios being a new province attracted all kinds of people. Yes, there were those wanting a new life, there were those wanting to be a pioneer in a new province, and then there were those that wanted to profit off of it. Helios eventually became a center of greed. Julius was there to witness the ending stages of its transition. Once, it had been a city of sunshine and it so quickly turned to a city of darkness.

“Julian?” Cassius lightly nudged him. “You okay?” 

“Hmm?” Julius glanced up at Cassius, blinking. “Yes? Yes, I’m alright.”

“I could feel you thinking.” Cassius hummed, “You always get a certain look on your face whenever you’re lost in thought.”

Julius gave a soft laugh, “I probably look stupid, don’t I?”

“If your definition of stupid is beautiful, wistful, pretty even when you’re cloudy-eyed, then yes. You look stupid.” 

Julius laughed, feeling warmth rush to his face. He felt like they were back at Eros, only 23.

Cassius had always been charming, even when he was younger. It was something that caused Julius to fall for him the first time.

He began thinking back on Eros, recalling his time spent while Cassius was there with him.

“Where are you now?” Cassius asked, lightly poking at his side. “You’re not back at Eros, are you? Because I’m right here, love.”

“I’m sorry.” He smiled a little sheepishly, shrugging. “I can’t help it. Those were some… very pleasant nights. Do you remember our first date?”

Cassius frowned, “I can’t actually,” voice a little strained. 

“What’s wrong?” Julius asked, putting down his coffee on the table. He turned around, now facing Cassius. He pulled him into a hug, kissing lightly at the corner of his mouth.

“Hurts,” Cassius grunted out. “Just hold on.” He took deep breaths, one hand massaging at his temples, the other holding onto Julius. 

Julius wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, sitting until the pain went away. But he stayed by his side the whole time.

When Cassius relaxed, he began laughing. He sounded a little pained still, and quite bitter. “I thought bein’ able to record memories would be a good thing. Turns out they’re more fragile than I’d like them to be.”

Julius took a moment to process what he meant. His memories were fragile, did that mean they weren’t… all there? “Do you mean..?” Julius stopped himself from asking anything more, just because he didn’t fully understand what it meant.

“They’re corrupted,” Cassius explained, almost mechanically. Like it could just be any other medical fact about him. “It’s hard to think about them. It hurts me to think about them.” He let out a heavy sigh, never meeting Julius’ eyes. “And there’s a lot I can’t think about. I can’t think about what happened between us in the past.”

“Oh.” Julius frowned. It was a little disappointing, to learn that. But Cassius didn’t forget _him_. So not everything was lost. Instead of saying anything more, Julius leaned in and pressed their lips together. Quickly, it turned from a sweet little kiss to a heavy, fervent kiss. One that showed the other just how much they missed this. 

Julius didn’t even have to think about it as his hand went behind Cassius’ head, reaching for the hair tie and easily pulling it off. His hair was much longer now, but still as soft as ever. “We can always make more,” Julius mumbled in between their kisses. “Starting now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cassius: has anyone met julius hes a literal angel thanks 
> 
> Art done by wwaterdragon. See more [here uwu](https://www.deviantart.com/rebubbld).  
> AU created by aquarianseer. Talk [here](http://aquarianseer.tumblr.com/).  
> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).
> 
> By the way! [Here's a playlist](https://soundcloud.com/user-949640936/sets/artificial-sunlight-collective) to get into that Deities Mood.


	16. Cronus — Pause from Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux learns to apologize. Cronus gains a new little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up dudes im in english currently but what the fuck is up here's the long awaited Chapter 16. 17 + 18 are already queued up ig. we're in for A Ride:tm:

Cronus could take any insult. He didn’t care that the kid kept calling him whatever he wanted. Hurting a normal person (His favorite normal person, maybe one of the only other people that treated him like he was a normal person too.) was what crossed his line. 

He expected that Sollux would come by soon to apologize, because his dad would tell him so. And he was right. Cronus got a message from their home security system: “Cassius Ampora and Sollux Captor have come home.”

Sollux walked into their large (It was fucking enormous, he wasn’t exactly sure how his dad managed to even _get_ this mansion. They didn’t make use of much of the other rooms. Though they were often given to the androids they house at their home.) home, through the hall with Cassius behind him.

Cronus exited his room, walking down the stairs. They’d want to talk, of course. Or Cassius would want them to talk, more like. He didn’t really have much of a problem with Sollux. He was a little annoying, just a _little_ , because he acted all entitled and idiotic. He just stood there, twiddling his thumbs and doing absolutely nothing to get this “problem” they had solved.

Cassius cleared his throat. Sollux looked back to glare at him a little, before turning back to Cronus.

“I’m sorry I said all that shit,” Sollux droned. Though he did seem guilty. He just wasn’t too expressive.

Another grunt from Cassius.

“And that I caused that night to go bad.” 

Cassius then nudged at Sollux.

“And that I hurt your boyfriend.”

“I hope you’re going to apologize to him soon,” Cronus sighed. 

“I have already. Cassius made me,” Sollux grumbled.

Cassius frowned, pushing himself forward, shoving Sollux off for a second. “I shouldn’t have,” he huffed. “You should know to do this yourself.”

Sollux rolled his eyes. 

“Is that all?” Cronus asked. “Got everythin’ you needed to out?”

“Yeah,” Sollux replied, leaving before Cronus could leave first. Strangely, he went _deeper_ into the home, rather than out of the door. He probably had something to say to his dad or something.

Cronus took a moment to think over exactly what just happened. He recollected the moments of _That Night_ , frowning at the memory of Kankri just _passing out_ right then and there.

He sighed as he walked back toward the stairs. 

“I was thinking,” Sollux started. 

Cassius relaxed on the couch, with Sollux standing right behind him. He had one of the much older paperback books they owned in the library. “What?” Cassius asked, in that dismissive way that he does when he’s more preoccupied with something else.

“Because I’m probably gonna be here for a while, can I import my bike?” 

Cassius looked up from his book, brow raised. Cronus snorted a little, now at the first turn of the stairs. He thought to watch the two, curious about how this conversation would end. (And he was also curious about that bike.) 

“Your what?” Cassius asked.

“My bike.” Sollux repeated. “But I’m pretty sure with the Helios security levels, they’re gonna disassemble it. And maybe confiscate stuff.”

“You have a bike.” Seems like it was all that Cassius could focus on.

“Well, yeah.” Sollux shrugged, almost as if it was obvious. “Odin’s known for—”

“Odin’s known for its vehicles, I know.” Cassius waved him off. “You just didn’t seem like the type.”

Sollux sputtered, and Cronus couldn’t not laugh at the way Sollux looked so terribly offended. “Excuse you—” which sounded more like a horribly mangled “ekthcuthe you!” since his lisp apparently got more pronounced with frustration— “I _made_ my bike, tell me I’m not the type.”

“You just don’t seem like it,” Cassius chuckled. “Private investigator, professional-looking Odinian,” he listed. “You always look like you’re about to go to something formal.”

“That’s just because—!” Sollux cooled himself down, taking a deep breath. His face was left all red out of embarrassment.

Cronus really was amused by the teasing his father did with Sollux. The pronounced lisp was a little silly, and the way Sollux so easily turned red by just a little frustration made him laugh.

“That’s how Odinians dress,” Sollux mumbled, a pout in his voice. “Look— this isn’t about the way I dress, I just want a way to prevent Helians from destroying my baby and giving me some shitty framework as all that’s the rest of her.”

“Just put it under my name,” Cassius said with an amused grin. “They won’t touch it if its to Cassius Ampora.”

“Thank you,” Sollux sighed. “That was all I needed.” 

Cronus grinned, rolling his eyes at the two. At least his dad was still pretty alright with the kid. Cronus didn’t have much of an opinion anymore, he didn’t care too much. But he was probably alright. He just had a lot to learn. Cronus walked off to his room once again, like how he originally planned to.

—

By the time Sollux’s bike had been imported, Cronus had forgotten about it. 

Normally, he wouldn’t, but with the hectic schedule, and making sure things were _near_ perfect— no show was ever perfect, Cronus knew that well— for the show, he couldn’t keep his head on that matter. Not that he really had to, but he was curious. He had a bike of his own, though it was an Atlantean model. He never really got his own Odinian model bike— even an Odinian model _anything_. Not because he couldn’t, but because he didn’t really think he needed it.

But when a large box came in, lowered right into the garage, Cronus was oblivious to what it was. (He was running on iced coffee and naps, alright, designing, choreographing and directing a show was hard. His dad’s long since stopped trying to convince him to “take a break,” whatever that meant.) He just walked right back outside of the garage, which could hold quite a lot of vehicles, and went back inside. 

“A huge-ass package came in, dad,” Cronus said as he passed by his father in the living room. Honestly that room’s become more of his office rather than his real office. 

“Package?” Cassius echoed. Cronus faintly heard his dad speak to the computer in front of him. “Please ask Leslie if he could escort Sollux over.” Or something like that. Cronus could care less. He needed to get to work on the ever-changing costumes and the corresponding light show.

Before he even got up to the first turn of the stairs, the front doors slammed open, and Cronus, strangely enough, didn’t strangle whoever came in on the spot. Faintly, Cronus heard the home security system introduce who was home.

“I heard my baby’s here?” The familiar voice of Sollux rang out through the house.

“Your what?” Cassius asked. He knew what it was, but it sounded like Cassius couldn’t understand _why_ Sollux would call this package his “baby.”

Sollux was already making a beeline for the garage.

Cronus _had_ to know what this was. Cassius followed behind them.

“My baby!” Sollux insisted, as he walked through the house as if he knew exactly where the garage was. For all Cronus knew, he probably did. Or he had some sort of tracker on this bike and could see where it was through all the walls and doors.

The garage really wasn’t too far. After an entrance through a doorway, there was the garage. It was honestly far too spacious for only two people (and an abundance of androids). Only two cars ever occupied the inside, and most of the time they were being used. But the box was still there, and Sollux was jumping right on it.

“It’s the bike,” Sollux sighed dreamily.

“The what?” Cronus parroted.

“ _The bike_ ,” Sollux said, with much more urgency this time. He then slapped a hand onto the scanner off to the side, and proceeded to electrocute the thing until it popped open. The room smelled heavily of ozone now. It was like a storm brushed by, but stronger and more artificial.

And it popped open.

It was a beautiful thing. Honestly so much better than what Atlantis could make. Yes, Cronus knew Odin’s vehicles were a beauty, but he didn’t realize that until one was right in his face. He was effectively awake now.

“Holy shit,” Cronus breathed.

Sollux looked back at him and grinned. “I know.” The bike had some sort of autopilot because Sollux could just call for it and it drove itself slowly outside of the box. “Built this thing from broken pieces and made it look like this.”

And the bike was beautiful, for sure. It looked amazing. It was a sleek black shade, with lights on its underside to make it glow. The lights changed from various neon shades, glowing from red to yellow to green to blue to violet. Sollux also painted this, customizing the thing not only in its parts, but in its looks too.

“‘S pretty as hell,” Cronus whistled. He approached the bike, resting a hand on the seat. “Maybe I _should’ve_ bought an Odinian bike.”

Sollux snorted. “Dude I could make you one out of a cheap common Odinian. Just take it apart and I could customize it into whatever you want.”

Cronus stared at Sollux. He really would make him a bike? 

Before Cronus could say anything, Sollux spoke up. “Yeah dude. Just buy the bike and we’ll go get the parts.” Sollux shrugged.

“Shit.” Cronus laughed a little. He didn’t expect that. Not with any of the bad blood between them. He just never really expected such random acts of kindness from others. Though maybe Sollux _was_ trying to mend some bonds. Maybe it was just because he grew up in Helios, and acts like that were never offered without wanting something in return. Helians liked favors. Everyone else didn’t expect anything back.

—

When the two of them were working on Cronus’ second bike, (Which he never expected to own. He wasn’t as materialistic as every other Helian. He liked to have things, sure, but if he really didn’t need it, then why buy it?) Sollux showed off his quite obvious crush.

“So uh,” Sollux started, lisp already starting to get a little heavier. “How do you think I could apologize—” apologiethze— “to Eridan?” 

Cronus glanced over at Sollux, who was still working on bits and pieces of his bike. He chuckled, easily noticing how hard he had fallen for Eridan. It was too bad that they were probably going to have some drama. The dance studio had a few of Eridan’s adventures still there. “Shit, uh,” Cronus started, scratching his head. He shrugged, despite Sollux not being able to see him. “He likes sugar? Sweet stuff. Desserts.”

“So you think I should buy him some sort of dessert?” Sollux was now looking at him, words horribly mangled in his anxiousness.

“No, no, don’t just _buy_ something, that’s not good enough. You should make him something.”

“You think I know how to cook? How do you expect me to make him anything?” Sollux scoffed. “I can make a car, not food.”

“I can help you. I mean you’re helping me,” Cronus offered with a shrug.

“More like I’m doing this _for_ you,” Sollux mumbled. He then said a half-hearted “ow!” To Cronus flicking him. (Joke’s on him, Cronus ends up paying Sollux anyway, just because he thought he deserved it. Especially for working so well on his new bike. Sollux wasn’t allowed to decline the payment either.)

—

“What. The fuck is this,” Sollux said more than asked. He stood dumbly in the kitchen, squinting at all he saw.

“Uh,” Cronus laughed a little, like it were obvious. “The kitchen?”

“I know that but what’s,” Sollux gestured to the entire room. “ _This_?” He asked, with much more emphasis.

“The place you go to cook or bake?” Cronus walked right past Sollux, going through their pantry. 

“Nevermind,” Sollux sighed.

The fridge had enough fish for them to make Eridan some sushi. Cronus had pretty much figured out what kind of lunch Eridan was going to have today. Of course, it would contain sushi, but it also would have some chocolates. He had printed out a chocolate tray for the candies, all they had to do was make it.

It was this day when Cronus realized that Sollux was absolutely horrible at things that didn’t require any technology. Sure, there was the stove and the oven and all, but he didn’t even know how to use that. He almost burnt himself if not for Cronus grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the heat before he realized it.

“This is so hard,” Sollux whined. He had his tongue sticking out between his lips as he tried to concentrate, but he couldn’t pour out the chocolate without making a bit of a mess. It was almost like Cronus had another clumsy little brother to take care of.

“It’s just you pouring it out, how is that so hard?”

“It’s slippery and the pan is tiny. What do you want from me?”

“I want you to stop whining, you’re almost done with them anyway.”

“The sushi was easier.”

“Yeah, well, we finished them. So just finish the last row of chocolates.”

Sollux decided that this was now the best time to groan. Cronus lightly smacked him upside the head.

“Stop being a baby.”

Sollux responded with giving him a pout.

“Look, all you gotta do is wait for em to cool, and then we can put it all in the box. We can even buy the last thing we need.”

“No, wait, we should make him everything.”

Cronus grinned. Well Sollux was certainly keeping Eridan on his mind. Sweet. He wanted to make him everything he was going to give him.

“Lucky for you, this one’s easier. It’s just a drink.”

“Oh yay.” Sollux didn’t sound at all enthusiastic about it. In fact, he sounded like he regretted even saying he wanted to make Eridan’s drink.

“Can you grab the milk and ice from the fridge?” Cronus asked as he grabbed the blender.

“The what?” Sollux asked, just as he was already at the fridge.

“I know you know what that is,” Cronus huffed, rolling his eyes.

Sollux grinned as he placed the milk and ice onto the counter. “Here.”

“We still got the chocolate, right?”

Sollux responded by sliding over the remnants of the chocolate that was meant to fill into the little octopi tray.

“You can make this. I’ll just tell you what to do.”

“Do we really have to??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sollux: I had the bike imported  
> Cassius: the what  
> Sollux, kicking open the box: _the bike_
> 
> Art done by wwaterdragon. See more [here uwu](https://www.deviantart.com/rebubbld).  
> AU created by aquarianseer. Talk [here](http://aquarianseer.tumblr.com/).  
> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).


	17. Eridan — Reconsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan has some internal struggles with himself.

Ever since that disaster of a night, Eridan realized he should probably not let himself get so caught up in people just a week before the show. He had to make sure he got everything as perfect as possible, because he was sure the rest of the school was out to get him. They gave him the hardest roles just to try to get him to fail, but Eridan, with all sorts of expectations being placed on top of him, knew just how to juggle his life. He had all sorts of support, anyway.

Eridan thought he was alone in the studio, stretching as he held his phone in his hand, trying to figure out exactly who the cast was. He knew his leading partner would be a problem, but he supposed it was a problem he created. He really didn’t know how get rid of it either. The heavy, awkward, guilty feeling pooling in his guts and pulling at him like he were a puppet. It made his movements stiff, wrong, never as beautiful as he once made them. 

He felt a pair of folded hands suddenly resting on his head with the added weight of someone propping their chin up. It took him a second to realize who this was. He glanced up at the mirror to meet his eyes, rather than turn around to face him.

“You’re early,” Gamzee mumbled lazily, a small grin on his face.

“Well you know the show’s in a few days. Gotta work hard,” Eridan shrugged. “Besides, you’re early too.” At least he could speak to him. He just didn’t know how to dance with him. Especially in this show. 

Eridan knew he shouldn’t let his feelings get in the way of this show but he couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t even know what he was feeling, how could he just push the jumble of emotions away? 

The pair of hands then moved from his head and down to his shoulders, pulling him a little closer so that they were hugging. “What’s wrong, little fish?” Eridan cringed a little at the nickname. Yes, he liked it at the time, though now he just wasn’t so into it. Into this.

Eridan just felt guilty. After that night, he realized that the wasn’t really in love with him, and more in love with whatever they did. He wanted a lover, not a… whatever they were. He just didn’t have it in him to break apart what they had. He didn’t want to hurt Gamzee. So in his own twisted little thinking: if they stopped talking, they’ve stopped being. He just figured that maybe if he ended this early, it would be all alright. Except he didn’t even know how to end it.

“Hey hey lovebirds,” Cronus’ voice rang out before Eridan could reply, turning to the doors. Sollux was, strangely, also there.

“Oh, hey,” Eridan said, waving to them.

Sollux, picked up on what Cronus had called him and Gamzee though, asking about it.

“It’s just the theme of our show. It’s about two lovers. Which you will be seeing later this week,” Eridan explained, his eyes looking back and forth between Gamzee’s curious gaze and Sollux’s tense look. “That is, if they’d let you go.”

There still was the problem that happened That Night.

Sollux coughed, cringing at the mention of the _they_ he’d be sitting near if he went. “About that,” he started. “I was wondering if I could speak to you privately?”

“Uh.” Eridan looked between everyone else in the room, and decided that maybe stepping out for a moment would be the best. “Sure. Yeah.” He nodded.

Sollux seemed a little relieved.

Eridan led him out of the studio, just out in the hall. Sollux held something in his hands, a simple box filled with something.

Sollux had a slight smile on his face as Eridan noticed the box. “So I uh,” Eridan noticed his lisp was a little more noticeable when he was nervous. “I wanted to apologize for the shit I pulled that night.”

“Oh.” Eridan felt himself smile. “Thank you. Though I’m not sure if you needed to get me something. A simple apology would have sufficed. And I’m not so sure I’m the one you should be apologizing to.”

“I actually didn’t get you anything. I _made_ you something. I’ve got something planned for the rest of your family.”

“Oh?” Eridan felt a little playfully curious. “What did you make?”

“You’ll have to find out after practice,” Sollux teased. 

“Nevermind, I don’t accept your apology anymore.” Eridan tried to pout, though it quickly devolved into laughter. 

“I promise I’ll give it to you, don’t worry.” Sollux grinned, and Eridan of course gave in, because yes, he trusted him and yes, he really did like him and his idiotic self.

“Alright.” Eridan smiled as he then went back into the studio. 

“You don’t mind me watching, do you?” Sollux asked just as they walked in on Gamzee already practicing his solo performances, Cronus watching over him off to the sides.

“Perhaps,” Eridan answered with a shrug. “I really like the show being a surprise though. I like noticing the wonder people have with every new story in every new show.”

None of these dances were ever redone by a new cast, only ever replayed after five years. So everything was new to every audience. Eridan loved that about every one of his shows. It was always an experience for everyone. Or for him. 

“I’m pretty sure I’ll still be surprised. The rehearsals aren’t gonna be as pretty as the actual show, right?” 

Too bad for Sollux, Eridan was stubborn too. He also didn’t want to give away what he’ll be seeing. He paused in the doorway, looking back at Sollux. “Sorry,” he said, just the slightest bit apologetic. “But you’ll just have to be patient.”

“But what if I’m not patient.” Sollux was obviously just playing with him.

“Then too bad.” Eridan smiled, deciding to apologize in a way that would make Sollux probably very happy. He pulled him a little closer, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “You’ve gotta learn to wait.” Eridan was then walking away, back to the two other dancers. 

Sollux followed just to set down his gift. “Guess I’ll see you after?” Sollux asked. “I can pick you up.”

Eridan nodded. “Sure.” He chimed, returning to the stage.

Sollux was watching Eridan as he hoisted himself back onto the stage and gave him a small wave before leaving.

As soon as Sollux left, Cronus began instructing the duo.

They were so close together, wrapped up and locked together with ribbons. 

Their costumes were meant to represent the Earth and the sea. The ribbons were designed to break apart for the mid-show, then rejoin by the end. They could stretch far apart, so there was never any real tangling that could happen. The dancers would never had to worry about being too far apart from each other. Cronus never failed to impress him with costume design.

Cronus was looking at the stage play as he began directing the two.

It would be this way for the rest of the week. Eridan and Gamzee would rehearse their parts of the show together before the entire cast would.

Somewhere during practice, Sollux texted Eridan, saying something about not opening his gift until they met up together, which was a little annoying. Eridan wanted to know so badly. By the time he was finished with his second round of dancing, Eridan was exhausted. He sometimes shocked himself with how well he could fake his energy.

SOLLUX: I’m outside waiting for you.

Though this message easily excited him. He didn’t even have to try. Eridan walked out of the school, though he couldn’t see Sollux. He expected that he probably timed his arrival wrong, and his taxi would come sometime soon. 

SOLLUX: Turn around.

He was here? Somehow? Eridan didn’t know where, but he turned around anyway, seeing only a man on a motorbike. 

It was a sleek black build with blue and red accent lights, along with matching underlights. Obviously an import. Maybe it was another student’s friend or boyfriend? Who knows. Though he watched as they walked over, seemingly towards him since there was no one else around him. Eridan stood still, just a little surprised that they’d even be going towards him.

As they moved closer, they pulled off the helmet, showing off their golden hair and Eridan realized it was Sollux. He barely had time to take in everything, only realizing he had been kissed once it was over.

He felt an arm around his waist and suddenly he was pulled closer to Sollux. “Hey.” Sollux grinned and Eridan felt his face heat up quickly.

“Oh,” was all that came out of Eridan’s mouth. _He was so warm._ Even through Sollux’s getup, he could still feel his body heat through the leather clothing. Eridan found himself leaning more into him. 

Eridan felt his chin tilted up and another warm kiss against his lips. Sollux, for some strange reason was just so warm. Or maybe it was just Eridan and how his body was so cold. 

“Oh?” Sollux repeated, still grinning at him. “That all you can say?”

Eridan finally found his voice. “Well what else am I supposed to say?” He huffed, face incredibly warm. “It’s not every day you get kissed.”

“I suggest you get used to it.”

“Just try to keep it to a minimum? I don’t really want to die because I’ve melted and become a puddle in your arms.”

Sollux laughed. “I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hows it been  
> oh yknow just a little over 3 months


	18. Sollux — Dissociation and Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insects seem to like dark places.

Sure, it might’ve been a little bit overzealous to show up to greet Eridan like this. Nobody was really around when he arrived at Helios Arts but some students did leave afterwards. He just really wanted get closer to Eridan. And that Gamzee he scanned, he didn’t know how to feel about him. His information was garbled, broken, blocked. Though it made sense because Hades and Helios didn’t really have the best relations. Maybe he was just jealous. (He was totally jealous.)

He noticed that Eridan has practically grafted himself onto him. Probably for the warmth that he radiated. Though he did notice that Eridan also was unusually cold. Colder than he’d ever felt before. Like his own heat, Eridan practically radiated the chill.

Sollux didn’t think too much on it. He did like it. It was good for his overly warm body. It was just a bit concerning however. “You’re a little chilly,” he pointed out.

Eridan glanced up at him, raising a brow. “I am?” Seemed like he didn’t notice. Or he was used to it. Maybe it was just because of the chill Helios had, without the sun overhead. “I never noticed.”

“Guess I’ll just have to warm you up,” Sollux replied. 

“Which will be easy, considering how hot you are.”

Sollux gave an amused hum and lopsided grin, “Is that a compliment or are you just telling me that I’m warm?”

“Guess we’ll never know.” Eridan grinned back.

A sudden mischievous urge decided to surface within Sollux. “Maybe I’ll find out if I try hard enough,” He taunted playfully, delivering a quick shock from his fingertips to Eridan. It was always amusing to shock people. Not something painful, just surprising. Something to get a little silly reaction out of them. Sollux thought that Eridan’s reaction was probably the best-worst of them all, because it was a cute little gasp that gave Sollux more to think about, but also _it was a cute little gasp that gave Sollux more to think about._

Eridan really needed to stop being so attractive.

“You’ll have to try real hard to get anythin’ outta me,” Eridan then replied.

“Is that a challenge?” Sollux said back, grinning down at him.

“I guess it is.” Eridan shrugged.

“You better be ready to tell me your answer. I’ll be waiting.”

“You go ahead and think that you’ll ever get it out of me.” 

Sollux chuckled as he watched Eridan walk ahead to his bike. He followed after him, though walked at a much more leisurely pace, appreciating the view. He handed Eridan the extra helmet he had, helping it on him before putting on his own. Eridan’s bag was settled behind him.

“Ready? Hold onto me,” Sollux said, looking back at Eridan.

Eridan gave a nod as he settled his arms around Sollux’s waist. His everything was actually really, really cold. He couldn’t just dismiss this as his clothes or the temperature of their surroundings or bad circulation. He was too cold. Eridan was actually cold in his everywhere and Eridan didn’t seem to notice. It was worrying. He could be sick. Or worse: dying.

“So where are we going?” Eridan asked.

“Why not visit your friends again? I doubt you’d like to share that gift I made you,” Sollux replied.

“Oh? So what _is_ this gift?”

“You’ll get to open it in a bit.”

Sollux easily drove off toward the direction of Solaris, the restaurant Eridan took him with the two siblings who made some delicious food. He really did like their food. Especially Nepeta’s desserts.

“Oh,” Eridan said, looking up at the restaurant. “You brought us here.”

“Yeah, I like their food,” Sollux said as he climbed off his bike. At least he was honest about it, the sibling duo did have amazing food. Better than any that he’s ever had; even outside of Helios.

Eridan followed him shortly after, his bag settled on the floor as he pulled out the box from it, settling it on the counter. “Can I open it now?” Eridan asked.

“Sure, go ahead.” Sollux smiled, excited to see his reaction. Yes, he was recording everything, always, and he was going to keep this memory.

Eridan wasted no time in opening the little box. Cronus said that Eridan’s favorite food was sushi. And that he also really liked sweets. Especially sweet drinks. Eridan also really liked sea creatures. He just had a fascination with them, even though he had never physically seen them before.

“The drink might’ve melted a little, sorry,” Sollux said, shrugging a little.

“Oh that’s alright, it’ll be fine,” Eridan said as he was grabbing for the drink. It already had a heavy coating of water around it but Eridan didn’t mind. He drank it anyway, reaching into the box to pull out the containers holding what he had made. He opened the larger one first, and inside was, of course, sushi. Though they were shaped like seahorses. “You made this?” Eridan asked, unable to stop smiling. 

Sollux nodded. Eridan’s smile was contagious.

“They’re so cute,” he cooed. 

“Look at the other one.” Sollux nudged at Eridan’s foot with his own.

“Right, there’s more.” Eridan was excitedly grabbing for the second container, opening to show chocolates in the shape of octopi. “And you made these?” He then asked, turning to Sollux. 

Sollux nodded again. 

“I never thought of you as the cooking type.”

“I did have some help. Well. A lot of help. From Cronus, actually.”

“Oh! So you two are getting along now?” 

Sollux gave a small shrug. “Guess we are, yeah.” They bonded over his bike, customized a whole new one for Cronus, apologized when Cassius told him to. It was safe to say they were… alright around each other.

“That’s good.”

“Sorry, again. For that night turning into a mess.”

Eridan gave a small shrug and waved it off, “I think we were all a little off that night.” He chuckled. 

“You don’t hate me for it, right?” That was stupid, why did he open his mouth. Eridan probably thinks he’s an idiot now.

“Obviously I don’t, or else I wouldn’t be here with you right now.” Eridan smiled. Sollux felt him knock their knees together. He didn’t know why those words, that act, had him feeling so warm.

It was easy to talk to Eridan— Well— Easier than most people. All the work was probably being done by Eridan, but it was good that he understood. He felt a signature lopsided smile creep up on him.

“That’s cute.” He heard Eridan chime, assuming he might’ve been talking about something else or maybe to Nepeta. Sollux glanced up to find Eridan looking at him, smiling just the same as him but— Not a crooked grin.

“Ahah- Sorry, I got lost in a daze for a second, what was cute?” Sollux asked, leading one elbow onto the counter. He was somewhat shell-shocked to hear Eridan’s response end up being “Your smile.” Sollux didn’t entirely _know_ how to process this.

“Oh,” was all Sollux could say. There was a small part of Sollux’s brain screaming at him that something was wrong. _Something was very wrong._ It felt like his face was on fire and something was scratching at the inside of his head. Gnawing away on the flesh. Everything else had been tuned out, he was only focused on this right now. Sollux felt a sudden wave of panic as he discovered that he was unable to open or use his chip. _Something was in, something was hijacking it._

Everything around him started to swarm and began to look fuzzy, it felt like insects were crawling across his skin. Whatever had managed to breach the chip’s security protocol was more than just a simple bug. For some strange reason, a haunting, yet soft, guitar could be heard in the back of his mind. It’s melody sounding almost constructed to be haze inducing, the same chords, repeating. It felt like hours but most likely only lasted minutes. There was only one message, just plain text glossed over the now distorted shop.

_There’s a hornet in your throat._


End file.
